<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hero by Paganaidd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898565">Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paganaidd/pseuds/Paganaidd'>Paganaidd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unchained Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catradora is CANON, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, The Fright Zone (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:43:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paganaidd/pseuds/Paganaidd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prime is gone. The War is over. This is how the Peace begins.</p><p>But, how are the citizens of the Fright Zone coping? <br/>Where do they fit into the New Etheria?<br/>Spoilers for S5</p><p>A Prequel to Casting Out Shadows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unchained Heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fright Zone on the day of victory over Horde Prime.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the cold hollow under two collapsed beams, Felina crouched, hiding in the darkness from the madness outside. She’d been here since before dawn, and it was late afternoon now. She could see people’s feet as they passed; there were more people in the street than she’d seen in months. Since Horde Prime had taken over the Fright Zone, the only people in the street were the chipped and the clones. They were always quiet and orderly.</p><p>What was happening right now was anything but orderly. People shouted and screamed. Some of the feet walked by, but just as many ran.</p><p>After so long playing hide and seek with the invaders, something had changed last night. Agatha had shaken Felina and the other cadets in her cadre awake.  “There’s a fight starting,” Agatha spoke softly as she pulled on her armor. “It looks like someone’s figured out how to get the chips off of people.”  </p><p>“Are we going to join them?” Mike whispered. He was the biggest of them and always the first to run into combat, whether simulated or real. </p><p>The old veteran shook her head. “No, not right now. I want to do some reconnaissance.  We don’t know what’s happening. But we have to be ready.” She grinned at them reassuringly. “If this turns out to be THE fight, we’ll be in it.”  </p><p>The massive step of a bot in the corridor outside their hiding place signaled all of them to silence.  Tensely they waited to see if it would move on or try to open the locked door. </p><p>
  <em> Boom! </em>
</p><p>Something impacted the door, and all the cadets jumped to their feet. “Go! Stay out of sight. I’ll find you later!” Agatha hissed, powering up her weapon and pointing at the door. The youngsters grabbed shoes, jackets, backpacks, and the few weapons they had (mostly rocks and sticks at this point) and fled through the tunnel that led to the back door. They scattered when they reached the outside of the building.</p><p>People were running in every direction. Formerly chipped soldiers were turning on clones, firing on bots. </p><p>Felina had grabbed her metal bar and her jacket; she didn’t need shoes. She wasn’t very big, but she was fast and agile; she’d discovered over the past few weeks that the clones wouldn’t see her if she snuck up behind them. Her bare feet were soundless.  She had taken out four clones and reached one of their spider-holes when green fire exploded from the ground. </p><p>The booming voice of Horde Prime spoke through the spire, but Felina didn’t catch what he said. She’d fallen to the ground covering her ears and closing her eyes. She ducked into the hollow in the madness of fear, knowing only that she needed to get away from whatever was about to happen.</p><p>And then, just as quickly as the green light had erupted from the ground, it went out.  Silence fell over the Fright Zone, a terrible breath-holding pause. Felina wished that she wasn’t alone at what she was sure was the end of all things.</p><p>But, the world hadn’t ended. The silence gave way to shouts and shrieks. Since then, the sound of weapons fire had stopped, the yelling sounded less angry. The light outside seemed brighter than usual. Unfamiliar scents tantalized her, but Filena could not bring herself to leave her safe hole to find out what happened. Not just because of her fear, but also because it was what Agatha had ordered. They’d drilled this for weeks, scoping out designated hiding and rendezvous points. The trouble was, she’d been here for many hours already, and she was hungry, thirsty, and tired. </p><p>She weighed the options; this particular hiding spot wasn’t great for figuring out what was going on; she could only see the feet of passers-by. She could move to another spot, but moving during the day risked death or worse, chipping. She and her cadre were a fortunate few; they had escaped chipping thus far. No, best to wait until dark. If Agatha hadn’t found her by then, it was because her commander was dead (or worse). If that happened, Felina knew it would be up to her and Mike and the other senior cadets to round up the surviving cadets and find some rations and new hiding places. She curled up with her tail around her and did her best to ignore her hunger and thirst, settling down to continue her long uncomfortable wait.</p><p>She may have fallen asleep since she didn’t see it until it was right on top of her. One minute she was alone in her little cave; the next, an enormous dark blue animal with a white mane filled up almost the entire space. Felina let out an involuntary shriek and lashed out with her claws, trying to get past the thing. It gave way, and she dashed out towards the light.</p><p>Two legs blocked the low, narrow opening but Felina was so terrified by the giant creature she just barreled right into them, knocking whoever it was over.</p><p>Felina meant to keep right on going, but the owner of the legs was faster than anyone the cadet had ever fought. A hand grabbed Felina’s tail and pulled her back. The cadet hadn’t picked up the metal bar when she fled the cave. Instead, she used her claws, aiming for the assailant’s face.</p><p>The stranger wasn’t much larger than Felina, but they were incredibly fast. They caught Felina’s wrists and held them. “Stand down!” a woman’s voice ordered. </p><p>The girl struggled to rip herself away, twisting in that iron grip, using the claws on her feet to scratch at the woman and biting anything she could reach.</p><p>The attacker growled and threw herself on top of the girl, pinning her arms and body. “That’s enough!” she barked, “Stand down! Do not make me hurt you! Melog! A little help?”</p><p>A warm, heavy, weight pressed Felina’s legs and lower body to the ground. The woman held onto her wrists and stayed well away from her teeth. </p><p>“Are you going to chip me, now?” Felina gasped out, closing her eyes tight against the horror of the idea. That thought and the sensation of being trapped sent her mind into a panicked spin. Her breath came in short sobbing gasps, and she felt sick even as she continued her useless struggle.</p><p>“Hey! Calm down! It’s okay! I’m not here to chip you. I swear!” The woman sounded horrified. “Listen. Just...calm down. I’m on your side.” </p><p>Felina went limp and opened her eyes. She stared into two mismatched cat’s eyes, one blue and one yellow. The woman wore what could have been a modified Horde uniform. Her short hair was brown, as were her cat’s ears.   </p><p>“I’m going to let you go now. I just want to talk. Okay?” </p><p>Felina nodded. </p><p>Slowly the woman moved off of Felina and let go of her wrists. The weight on Felina’s legs moved off too. </p><p>Gingerly the cadet sat up. To her shame, tears still leaked from her eyes. She shut them tight, appalled by her weakness.</p><p>“Oh, hey.” The woman moved to sit next to her and put her arm around her shoulder. </p><p>Inexplicably, that seemed to make the pressure in Felina’s chest worse, and sobs erupted from her throat. A large, warm presence pressed into her from the other side. </p><p>“Shh. It’s okay now.” The woman said softly. “Are you hurt?”</p><p>“N-no.” Felina gasped out, trying to get a hold of herself. Obviously, the woman would assume she was injured. The only reason for these sorts of waterworks would be a broken arm, at least.</p><p>Finally, getting a grip, Felina opened her eyes. She saw that the warm presence was the colossal animal that had frightened her from her hole in the first place. She squeaked in alarm and shrank towards the woman. “What is that?”</p><p>“That’s Melog. They’re my friend,” the woman replied. “They won’t hurt you. Have you been in there all day?” </p><p>The creature regarded her with eyes that gleamed with an eerie blue light. It mewled, then began to purr. The deep rumble soothed Felina’s nerves, and involuntarily, she relaxed.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” Felina nodded, tearing her eyes away from the giant catlike creature with an effort. “My orders were to stay out of sight. I was waiting until dark to move,” she managed to say.</p><p>”Good job, cadet.”  The woman shifted, and Felina tensed, ready to move away so the woman could reclaim her personal space. “It’s all right,” the woman said, not withdrawing her arm. “I just want to grab my bag. Here. You have this. Drink the whole bottle--you look like you need it.”</p><p>Two whole ration bars and a bottle of water came out of the leather bag. </p><p>“Thank you!” Felina grabbed both the bars and the water--it was more food than she’d eaten in days. She drank half the bottle and scarfed down the first ration bar in about thirty seconds. She tucked the other one into her jacket pocket for later. She started to put the half bottle of water into her other pocket when the woman stopped her.</p><p>“I told you to drink the whole thing, cadet.” The woman raised her eyebrow. “I’m not having you pass out on me. The best place to carry water is in your gut.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am. Sorry, ma’am.” Felina dutifully drank the whole thing and handed back the empty bottle. Unfortunately, she wouldn’t have any water to take back to her cadre, though.</p><p> “You been on short rations for a while, cadet?” </p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” With food and water in her stomach Felina felt able to finally pull herself together.  She took a look around the street and gasped. A riot of green vegetation punctuated with flowers had grown all over the road and buildings. The sky was blue and clear.  People were moving about freely and mostly smiling.</p><p>“What...what happened?” she asked the woman, astonished.</p><p>The woman smiled broadly. “We got rid of Horde Prime and...well...it’s a whole new world.”</p><p>“Hey, Catra?” A tinny voice said and Felina realized that the woman wore a Horde communicator badge.</p><p>The woman tapped it to reply. “Catra here. What’s up?”</p><p>“Just wondering where you went. I thought you’d be back by now.”</p><p>“Sorry. I got sidetracked. Melog found a stray cadet that’s been hiding all day. I’ll get her where she needs to go and meet you at camp?” </p><p>“Sounds good. And Catra? I really...um...” The person on the other end hesitated, then said, “can’t wait to see you.”</p><p>“Me too.” The woman turned away as if to block Felina from hearing and said very quietly into the communicator something that sounded almost exactly like, “love you.”</p><p>Felina assumed that she must have heard wrong.</p><p>The person on the other end giggled. “Love you too.”</p><p>There was only one Catra that Felina had ever heard of, but this couldn’t be THE Catra, could it? Then she cursed herself for being so stupid. How many cat people with mismatched eyes were there in the Horde after all?  (She actually knew exactly how many, from her government class).</p><p>She scrambled to her feet to salute. “Force Captain! I’m sorry. We thought you were dead!”</p><p>“Yeah, so did I.” Force Captain Catra smirked lopsidedly up at her, showing one fang, “I got better though.”  </p><p>The animal chirped and mewled while Felina stood rigidly until Hordak's second rose to her feet and returned the salute. </p><p>“At ease, cadet,” Catra said. Her voice was much more gentle than Felina would have expected. “Now, where were you supposed to rendezvous with your squad?”</p><p>“We were supposed to meet at warehouse number four near the munitions plant.” </p><p>“That’s a little bit of a hike, but it’s on my way. You want a ride, cadet?”</p><p>“Force Captain?” Felina looked around but she didn’t see a vehicle.</p><p>“Come on.” The Force Captain mounted the animal and offered her hand to Felina, “Melog can take us both.”</p><p>Somehow the creature became bigger; big enough so that Felina could clumsily scramble onto its back behind the woman. </p><p>“Hold on.”</p><p>“Th-thank you, Force Captain.” Felina stuttered, not sure what she was supposed to hold on to. </p><p>Catra solved this when she took both the cadet’s hands and drew them around her waist. “That way, Melog,” she said to the animal as if it understood her.</p><hr/><p>Catra directed Melog towards the munitions plant, grateful that the big cat moved so quickly and that this was their last errand. If the cadet’s commander wasn’t at the munitions plant, Catra would just take the girl back to camp with her and figure it out tomorrow. She wanted to get back to Adora.</p><p>After their spectacular victory at dawn, and a hurried brainstorming session with the Rebel leaders, Glimmer, Scorpia, and Hordak had used Prime’s communication net to announce the<em> joint </em>victory of the Etherian Horde and the Princess Alliance over Horde Prime’s forces. Catra had suggested this (she was shocked when Bow and King Micah backed her up) so that the Horde forces wouldn’t feel honor-bound to resume hostilities towards the Princesses. </p><p>On the day of Horde Prime’s invasion, Hordak and Catra’s forces had been scattered out of the Fright Zone on their disastrous final push to conquer the Princesses. Fortunately, when it became clear that Horde Prime’s forces had been unbiasedly destructive to every Etherian, no matter what uniform they wore, many Horde and Rebel Commanders had joined forces in an uneasy alliance. Attributing the victory to both armies solved a lot of problems(for now, at least).</p><p>It was decided that Catra would be the one to scout out what was happening in the Fright Zone, so her day had been spent speaking to every officer she could find, spreading the word for all fighters to stand down. </p><p>Fewer people were left than she hoped, and every single one of them had been chipped. They were mostly support staff who were left behind when Hordak’s main forces were deployed. But everyone in the Fright Zone was trained in combat and the freed Etherian Horde made short work of the clones and bots once Entrapta’s signal had disrupted the hive mind. Now with the fighting over, every person Catra spoke to sported the same glassy, shocked, thousand-yard stare. </p><p>The first officer she’d found was a grizzled old lizard who challenged her as she and Melog paced the familiar streets, calling out for survivors.</p><p>“Who’s there?” He demanded in the language of the Lizard-folk, holding nothing but a great metal club as a weapon.</p><p>Giddy from the events of the morning, she almost laughed, then she pulled herself together enough to snap, “Force Captain Catra.” </p><p>He stepped closer, looked down into her eyes. “Force Captain Catra?” he breathed as though he saw a ghost, “Force Captain Catra?” Slowly and stiffly he saluted her. She could almost hear his joints creak. “It’s true, then? Did we...win?”</p><p>Catra returned the salute. “We won,” she said, not bothering to keep the smile from her face.</p><p>“Horde Prime?”  </p><p>“He can’t come back. He’s dead. We killed him.” And then the laughter bubbled up again, but Catra didn’t bother to try to push it down. “He’s dead and he can never use us again.”</p><p>The soldier gaped and then he started to laugh too. After a moment, tears rolled down his face and he slowly sat on the nearest grass-covered rock. “Wait...I saw you...You were chipped?” he asked in the barest whisper.</p><p>Catra covered her mouth with her hand. She had not meant to let that slip. She wished the old officer wasn’t so quick on the uptake.</p><p>Melog nudged her with his nose. <em> “It would help your people to know you suffered alongside them </em>,” they mewled. </p><p>“Yes.” Catra leaned on the rock next to the man and crossed her arms, shrinking into herself. The points of her claws sunk into her upper arms, the pain steadying her so that her voice barely shook when she admitted it. “He captured and chipped Hordak and me.” She took in a long slow breath. “It’s really rough the first few days after you get unchipped. But it will get better.” Slowly she opened her eyes to meet the soldier’s gaze. “I promise.” </p><p>The soldier covered his face with his hands and moaned. Sitting, he was almost the same height as she was standing. Cautiously, Catra patted his shoulder at Melog’s urging. After a moment he took his hands away from his face to look at her. Whatever he saw made him reach out.  </p><p>Before she could evade him, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her hard. “I saw you.” He repeated. “Over and over in <em> his </em> mind. Saw you kneeling at his feet.”</p><p>Catra felt all the blood drain out of her face and she swayed in the soldier’s embrace. “You saw that?” She gasped. It made sense, but she hadn’t thought of it.  Inwardly she cringed. Everyone would know...everything. She tensed, wondering how bad she looked through Prime’s eyes. She could <em> never </em> show her face again if everyone who had been chipped had seen her humiliation and terror. </p><p> “You were so frightened.” Catra shrank back, cursing to herself, but the man wouldn’t let go and kept talking into her hair. “He was so angry at you. He wanted you to be afraid and you were. I could see through him. I could hear your heart beat and smell your terror,” the lizard man growled and backed off to look her in the face with an expression akin to awe. “And yet...you <em> laughed </em> at him. And that one memory was like a stone in his boot. Such a small thing...not even a real threat but he could <em> not </em> stop thinking about it. And then, you escaped. He kept going over and over in his mind, how it could have happened.” His rough voice deepened with emotion. “It...gave me...us...hope.” </p><p>For a moment, he closed his eyes and stood silently, his hands still gripping Catra’s shoulders. A full-body shudder passed through him before he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He took his claws away, cleared his throat, and went on in a much more businesslike voice. “Have you and Hordak returned then?”</p><p>“Hordak is not coming back,” Catra said firmly. “Force Captain Scorpia is going to run the Fright Zone. I've just come back to spread the news. We’ve made peace with the Princesses and the War is Over.” </p><p>“Over?”</p><p>“There will be official written copies of the order tomorrow morning, but for now you’ll just have to take my word for it. “</p><p>The lizard man laughed again and signaled ‘all clear’ with his claw and a small crowd crept out of hiding places in the surrounding buildings. Catra repeated what she had told the old veteran to the crowd.  Soon though, others began to repeat it to each other until victory shouts echoed off the vegetation-covered machinery. </p><p>It was natural for Catra to take command since everyone she spoke to in the Fright Zone recognized her authority, and she’d gotten pretty good at logistics in the last two years. She sent people to survey the wreckage of the city, to inventory the warehouses, to find out how much food and supplies the population had to work with over the next few days. The reports were more optimistic than she’d imagined they would be as she relayed them back to Scorpia.  Horde Prime hadn’t fed the denizens of the Fright Zone any better than he’d fed Catra when she’d been chipped and the warehouses were almost completely full. </p><p>By noon, one of the central halls had been cleared for serving meals and Catra ordered that double rations be issued until Scorpia said otherwise. This was met with cheers and a full-fledged party was starting to take shape. People laughed, cried, and hugged each other with an abandon unprecedented in the Fright Zone.</p><p>Not until late afternoon were Catra and Melog able to wrap up and head back to the Princesses’ camp. </p><p>The magical cat pulled up short, suddenly. “<em> There is a kitten down there.” </em> It turned to the partially collapsed building and gently dumped Catra onto the ground. <em> “She is in need of aid.” </em></p><p>“A kitten? Seriously?” muttered Catra, following her friend on foot. “Okay, go see what you can do. But then can we just go back?” Adora was waiting for her and the thought made Catra want to laugh out loud again.</p><p>Melog shrunk themself down so they could get into the hollow. Catra had absolutely no interest in squeezing in there so she stood waiting outside the hole until something rocketed right into her, knocking her off her feet.</p><p>Instinctively she’d grabbed at the attacker, only to realize she grabbed the tail of a frightened cadet. One of the few cat people in the Horde, like Catra herself. <em> She </em> was the “kitten” Melog had been talking about. Alone, dressed in rags, far too thin and scared out of her mind, if her still-bushy tail and flattened ears were anything to go by. </p><p>“Are you doing okay?” She could feel the girl trembling but wasn’t sure what scared her more: riding a giant beast or being in close proximity to “Force Captain Catra”</p><p>“I-I-I’m fine,” the girl lied. Clearly the girl was not and had not been fine for a while. </p><p>The warehouse came into sight. In the late afternoon sunlight, two youngsters stood on the loading dock, keeping watch. Seeing Melog galloping towards them, they both took a fighting stance.</p><p>“Agatha! Someone’s coming!” one of them yelled, while still keeping their eyes fixed on the intruders.</p><p>A powerfully built, battle-scarred old woman in armor hurried out of the door, holding a powered-up weapon scavenged from one of Prime’s bots. The trigger mechanism looked redesigned and it was jury-rigged to run off of an Etherian power source. One of Scorpia’s people, she easily hefted the huge laser to point it at the three of them. “Show me your necks,” she growled.</p><p>The cadet and Catra tumbled from Melog’s back. Obediently, the cadet moved her hair aside to bare the back of her neck and Catra turned and flipped down the high collar of her shirt. It came to her then that perhaps Entrapta had designed the collar to be extra high to protect the still healing spot.</p><p>“They’re clear.” The old woman announced harshly and she moved the weapon to aim solely at Melog and Catra. Other cadets had emerged from the building, all of them almost adult sized. They closed their formation, penning them in.  “Report, Felina!” Agatha barked. “Who is this and why are you bringing her here, against orders?”</p><p>The girl snapped to attention and saluted, “Yes, ma’am! Force Captain Catra found me hiding in the rubble, ma’am.”</p><p>The old woman’s eyes narrowed, her penetrating gaze shifted from Felina to Catra and back. She advanced on the girl, while keeping her laser focused on Catra. “Your orders were, ‘do not be found,’ and ‘do not bring strangers to the cadre’,” she gritted, “I assume you have some good reason for disobeying?” Her voice dropped into a silky undertone that raised the hackles on the back of Catra’s neck. Melog’s mane and tail shifted to a dark purple and he growled softly.</p><p>Felina didn’t blanch, “Yes, ma’am! Force Captain Catra countermanded that order, ma’am!” Here, the cadet looked at Catra and back to her commander.</p><p>“How do you know this is the real Catra? The last we heard, she was probably dead.”</p><p>“Oh…” Felina hesitated for the first time. She seemed to be going over different responses in her head. </p><p>“I’m waiting, cadet” Again, that gentle Shadow Weaver-worthy murmur that made Catra want to bite something. If this went on much longer Catra was probably going to eat this woman alive. </p><p>Before Catra could open her mouth to put an end to this nonsense, Felina blurted, “Ma’am! Force Captain Catra has hetero-chromia! It occurs in less than .01 percent of Fright Zone Citizens and Force Captain Catra is the only feli-form person who has been documented to have it listed as an official distinguishing mark.” She straightened up to smile at her commander, “Ma’am.” </p><p>The forbidding face broke into a fond smile. “Good job cadet. You were paying attention that day.”</p><p>Catra blinked. That was more than she knew.</p><p>Agatha turned to peer at Catra. “Force Captain?” Her tone was respectful, but wary, “My apologies, but we are out of the loop here.” She still hadn’t lowered the weapon, “I need some proof.”</p><p>Catra sighed and scratched her ear. “I don’t know what to tell you.” She couldn’t blame the old woman for being cautious. “The war is over. We drove out Prime and made peace with the princesses. It’s been a long day.” After a second, she opened the bag she’d filled with ration bars from one of the warehouses. She’d put a few boxes in this morning. “How many cadets do you have? I’ve got a whole stack of food.”</p><p>At the mention of food, a little murmur that sounded like longing went around the circle of teenagers who surrounded them.</p><p>An expression that looked like hopelessness flashed across the old woman’s face and she closed her eyes. Seeming to come to a decision, she opened them and took two strides forward. Melog moved as if to intervene, but Catra signaled them to stop with a sharp gesture. The woman stared straight into Catra’s eyes then lowered her weapon. She saluted and said, “Force Captain Catra! Cadet Commander Agatha reporting in.”</p><p>Breathing a sigh of relief, Catra handed the bag of rations to Felina. “Cadet. Distribute these.” She turned back to the old woman.  “Agatha. Report. How many cadets do you have and what is your objective?”</p><p>“Force Captain, I have a cadre of twenty-four cadets and we have been continuing our guerilla campaign of sabotage against Prime’s forces.” </p><p>“Twenty four?” Catra stared, “You have twenty-four cadets that you’ve kept alive and unchipped? For all this time?”</p><p>“Yes, Force Captain.” Hopelessness warred with pride in the woman’s face. </p><p>The teenagers were encouraging smaller kids to come out of the building and accept the ration bars which were met with squeals of delight. Catra called out, “That was a hundred bar box. Make sure everyone gets two! One for now, one for later. Don’t eat yourself sick. Return the rest to Agatha. And remember, we can all count.” </p><p>Felina came back over, “Ma’am? Mike and Lee are distributing the rest of the rations. Here’s yours.” She handed over the two bars. Eyeing Catra cautiously, she said, “Force Captain? Can I find you somewhere to sit?” Then she moved her eyes to look significantly at Agatha.</p><p><em> “She wants you to sit down for the old one,” </em>Melog purred. </p><p><em> Yeah, but if I do that, I’ll be stuck here longer, </em>Catra thought to herself. She preferred to have her meetings on her feet because it cut down on people talking just to listen to themselves talk. However, Agatha like the cadets, looked far too thin, with sunken cheeks and grey shadows under her eyes. Catra sat cross-legged on the grassy ground. “Sit with me, Agatha,” she said, giving the cadet a wink. One of the other cadets pushed a bench over that had obviously been scavenged for Agatha’s use.</p><p>“Thank you, Force Captain.” Her disciplined demeanor finally cracked. She sagged, putting the barrel of the laser across her lap. “And, gods, I hope you are who you say you are.” Felina came up beside Agatha and took the giant weapon, staggering a bit under the weight as she handed it to one of the bigger cadets. She came back to stand beside Agatha.  </p><p>“So, what are our new orders?” Agatha asked, seemingly recovered from her momentary weakness.</p><p>“For tonight? Stand down. Get some rest. In the morning, head to the central dining hall. I’ll make sure they know you’re coming.” Catra grinned again. “It really is over.”</p><p>“Over…” that seemed to be more than the old woman could take in. She brushed her grey hair back with her pincer and stared at Catra, momentarily transfixed, then in a move reminiscent of Scorpia she lunged forward, sweeping Catra into a hug. </p><p>“Whoa!” Catra gasped. Since when was everyone in the Fright Zone so damned touchy-feely? She let it go for a minute before starting to wiggle out. She’d never known any Scorpion-folk other than Scorpia, but this rampant hugginess was apparently genetic.  </p><p>The cadet commander released Catra, turned to Filena and hugged her too.  “I was so worried when you didn’t report in. I was going to sweep all the holes tonight.” </p><p>Catra let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as Filena hugged the woman back. An uncomfortable lump formed in her throat. Melog, sensing her sudden change of mood came over and butted their head against her. </p><p>Just then, the commbadge beeped. “Scorpia to Catra?” </p><p>Catra cleared her throat before she answered. “What’s up, Scorpia?”</p><p>“Hey, Wildcat? You coming in yet? There’s a party getting started here.” Scorpia paused, “Adora’s looking for you.” Another pause and Catra thought she heard Perfuma and Glimmer giggle in the background, “Oh, I’m not supposed to tell you this, but Adora is sulking and threatening to send Glimmer for you.”</p><p>A tempting offer, but it was hardly romantic to throw up on her girlfriend’s (!) shoes. “I’m headed in now. Tell Adora I won’t be long. I’m just wrapping up.”</p><p>“That’s what you said an hour ago!” Adora whined from the background.</p><p>Catra rolled her eyes and grinned. “Okay, okay.”</p><p>“Felina, go pass on the Force Captain’s orders. And tell everyone we’re having recreation until lights out!” Agatha told the girl, whose eyes went wide with delight.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am!” </p><p>“Where are you camped, Force Captain?” asked Agatha seriously as Felina scampered off.</p><p>“Edge of the Fright Zone. Near the Whispering Wood.” </p><p>“That will take you hours without a vehicle. You could spend the night here.”</p><p>“Nah, Melog moves fast.” Now that the cadet was safely back where she belonged, Catra was even more desperate to get back to Adora. She stood up. “Agatha, I’m recommending you for a medal.” Keeping all of these cadets alive and unchipped was a feat Catra wasn’t sure she could have pulled off.</p><p>Agatha rose to her feet and snapped a sharp salute. “Thank you, Force Captain.” She stopped and opened her mouth as if to add something, but then she shut it again. It reminded Catra a lot of Scorpia.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>The woman hesitated, then blurted, “Do you remember me? At all?”</p><p>Catra wracked her brain. “No. Sorry,” she finally said.</p><p>“No, you were such a little thing.” The woman smiled, but crookedly as if she were trying to convince herself that it was okay that Catra didn’t remember her. “The last time I saw you, you were playing in a cardboard box; the day Shadow Weaver chose you. She only took the most promising children from the creche. I always knew you’d do well. I’ve been so proud of all of the good you’ve done as Hordak’s second. And now you tell me you won the war? I’m just...so proud.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra on trial</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun heating up the sidewall of the tent woke Catra up. Her face was buried in thick golden hair. Her arms, legs, and tail were wrapped around Adora, and she couldn’t remember the last time she had the opportunity to sleep so long. Or the last time her insomnia let her sleep so deeply. It was at least midmorning. She wondered why Adora was still in bed in her half-sleep, but it didn’t feel important. She had some sense that they’d been given the day off.</p><p>Suddenly the warmth and the light seemed a little<em> too </em>good.</p><p>She opened her eyes, looking around the neat little cabin style tent. Adora snored quietly as Catra studied her. Was this real? Could what she remembered happening yesterday actually happen? Or was it one of Prime’s tricks?</p><p>“Any sign of either of them yet?” That was Glimmer’s voice, just outside their tent flap, cutting through her sleepy confusion.</p><p>Bow replied, “No. I’m guessing they both need the sleep. What’s the council decided?” </p><p>“Nothing yet. I gave my testimony, and then they threw me out. Dad said I had too much of a conflict of interest to render judgment.”</p><p>A little silence then, “I guess that makes sense. I mean, everyone else only knows her as Hordak’s Second.”</p><p>“Adora’s going lose her mind when she finds out about this.” Glimmer sighed. “And I don’t blame her. But Mermista’s right. We have to show people that their leaders are negotiating in good faith. The best way to do that is to have a proper trial. And given what we’ve been hearing about Catra...well, the Horde citizens deserve to have their say as well.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Arrow Boy was silent for a minute, then, “Do you think we should wake them up?”</p><p>“No. They’ll only stress about it. They deserve some peace while they can get it. The council will probably want Catra to make a statement when they render judgement, but Dad said he didn’t think there was any reason for either of them to be there for testimony.”</p><p>Perhaps another time Catra would have been outraged to hear she was being tried for unknown crimes<em> in absentia. </em>Right this second, she found herself limp with relief. None of Prime’s false scenarios included trials. Let the Alliance get on with their show-trial, she didn’t much care. What she cared about was what yesterday <em>happened</em>. The old officer, the cadet commander, the brave little cadet; they were<em> real.</em> Prime was gone, they were freed. No one could take that away. </p><p>And what was the worst the Alliance could do? Same shit, different day. Catra sighed and closed her eyes again, feeling too exhausted to do anything about anything. For now, the reality that Prime was gone and the scent of Adora’s hair was everything Catra needed to purr herself back to sleep.</p><p>Sometime later, Adora disentangled herself from Catra. “I’ll be back,” she whispered. “I’m hungry.”</p><p>Catra opened one eye, “Bring me back something,” she muttered. By the light, it was lunchtime.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Hey, Adora.” Bow said as Adora exited the tent.</p><p>“Oh, hey. Were you waiting for me?” </p><p>“Yeah,” a pause, then, “Sort of.”</p><p>“Well, I’m going to go get lunch. Where is everybody?”</p><p>“They’re...um…” Bow lowered his voice to a whisper.</p><p>“A TRIAL!” Adora shrieked. “WHY IS CATRA ON TRIAL?”</p><p>Catra sighed and sat up. Melog lay on the floor, their mane dark with Catra’s irritation. Now she was going to have to get dressed. Honestly, Adora did not think things through. Of course, there was a trial.</p><p>“<em>Why is your mate distressed, granddaughter?” </em>Melog asked.</p><p>Her mate? Is that what Adora was now? That made Catra grin, even as she answered, “I think the Rebellion has me up on war crimes or something. You know, the usual.” Bow and Adora’s voices were gone now, so Catra really hoped that they’d gone to find food.</p><p>“<em> Have you committed war crimes?” </em></p><p>Catra stopped to think, “Well, yeah. They’re probably pretty mad.”</p><p>
  <em> “Did you purposely target civilians? Torture captives?”  </em>
</p><p>Thinking of Entrapta and of Thaymore, Catra shrugged. “Yes.” She feigned unconcern even as Melog gave her a side-eye. “I also opened a portal that nearly destroyed reality and it killed Sparkles’ mom, I broke the Salineas Seagate. Opened the way for Prime to find Etheria. I never really expected to get out of this mess alive, honestly.” She finished dressing. “Maybe I can get them to give me another night with Adora before they cart me off to Beast Island or whatever.” She smiled faintly, “We were too tired to actually get anywhere last night.”</p><p>“<em>I will not allow that.” </em> Melog pronounced. “<em>They will not take you anywhere.” </em></p><p>That made Catra tear up. She sat down beside them and rested her head on theirs. “No,” she said. “It’s okay. Whatever happens, I need you to stay safe and keep Adora safe. You’ve seen what she’s like. She’ll go and do something stupid and get herself hurt. She needs these people and I don’t want her to alienate them because of me. Okay? If they want to take whatever happened out of my hide...well, I knew it wasn’t going to end any other way.” </p><p><em> “You will accept their judgment? </em>”</p><p>Catra sighed and scratched the magical cat’s ears. “Yeah. I guess.” She hoped Melog didn’t get the wrong idea. “Don’t think I’m being<em> noble </em>or anything. I’m just so tired.”</p><p>"<em>There are other solutions that are more healing</em>."</p><p>Adora’s voice came back into earshot. “Who’s advocating for her?”</p><p>Bow was speaking more quietly, so Catra didn’t hear his answer.</p><p>“What? Seriously? And Glimmer is okay with this?” Adora’s voice was closer now and she sounded near tears.</p><p>“Yes. Look, everyone needs to have some closure about this if the peace treaty is to go forward.”</p><p>“But after everything we’ve gone through...Everything she’s gone through...I thought we could have some, I don’t know, just some time to be together.”</p><p>“Look, it’ll be okay. King Micah is conducting the trial to be as fair as possible and with everyone going, they’ll get all the facts out in the open. Hell, half the Etherian Horde is already functioning as part of the Princess Alliance so we need to drive home the idea that Horde soldiers are subject to common Etherian Law.”</p><p>“What will they do to her?” Adora choked out.</p><p>A long pause. “I don’t know what they have in mind, actually. King Micah will do the actual sentencing if she’s found guilty.”</p><p>Catra gave Melog a final scratch and stood up to face the day. </p><p>“Hey, Catra.” Bow flashed her a strained smile as she came outside. “Did you sleep okay?” He sat on a log next to Adora, who stared at her with guilty eyes.</p><p>“Yeah.” For a second Catra considered pretending she hadn’t overheard them, then she decided she was too tired for games. “So, did I hear I was on trial?”</p><p>Bow and Adora looked at each other sheepishly. “Um...yeah,” Bow admitted.</p><p>Catra stared down at them with her arms crossed. “Let me guess, you’re supposed to guard the tent so I don’t wander off while they decide if I’m a prisoner or not.”</p><p>Bow dropped his gaze to his lap. “Yeah.” </p><p>“All right, I’m headed to the latrine, if you want to follow me. Otherwise, I’ll be back.” Catra turned to walk away, half expecting him to jump up to follow. She was oddly touched by his trust when he didn’t.</p><p>When she got back Glimmer had returned again. “They recessed for lunch,” Glimmer was saying, “Then they want Catra to come to hear their judgment.”</p><p>“Will Catra be able to make a statement?” demanded Adora.</p><p>Glimmer nodded.</p><p>“I’m not much for public speaking.” Catra folded her legs to sit at Adora’s feet. "So, I don't think that will matter."</p><p>Adora put her hand possessively on Catra’s shoulder. “I'll speak up for you then. If they want She Ra, they have to take you.”</p><p>Catra patted Adora’s hand. “No, you won't.” </p><p>“What? Catra! I won’t let them take you away from me.” The wheels in Adora’s head were clearly spinning, planning some daring rescue attempt or other grand gesture.</p><p>“Just...just stop,” Catra said, quietly. “Can we just...sit here? For a little while?” She was so tired, she leaned her head on Adora’s thigh and closed her eyes. </p><p>“Is she okay?” Bow asked, sounding perplexed.</p><p>“I think she’s still out of it from yesterday,” Adora replied. “It was pretty intense. I’m shocked anyone’s ready to have trials and things. I mean we only got rid of Prime yesterday.”</p><p>“My dad and Mermista wanted it held today before people started heading home,” Glimmer said.  “He said the symbolism would help people realize that the peace was real. That’s a lot of what we were doing yesterday when you guys were running around telling people we’d won. Trying to make sure the treaties would stick.”</p><p>“I know, but I just never thought…”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Catra opened her eyes to meet her girlfriend’s worried gaze. “Come on, Adora. What’s the worst thing they’ll do to me? Banish me? It’ll be a vacation.”</p><p>Glimmer smiled, looking relieved. “Yeah, see? That, or she’ll just end up in the spare room. It’ll be fine.”</p><p>“How can you be so calm about this?” Adora demanded.</p><p>“Me? I have a lot of practice.” Catra looked down at her fingers, sheathing and unsheathing her claws. “At least this time I’m not getting zapped by Shadow Weaver or suffocated in Hordak’s torture chamber.” Shaking off her fatigue, she stood up. “Didn’t any of you find food? I’m not going to get banished on an empty stomach.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra makes a speech.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Catra should not be this calm. </em>The thought kept repeating itself in Adora’s head as she watched her girlfriend head back into the tent and emerged with a leather bag.</p><p>“Here you go.” Catra threw a ration bar each at Adora, Glimmer, and Bow and took one for herself. “I even got the grey kind.” She smirked at Adora as she took a bite, then sighed and rolled her eyes when Adora didn’t even try to smile.  </p><p>“How can you be okay with this?” Adora demanded of Glimmer. “Couldn’t you like, I don’t know, just grant her amnesty or something? You already did that with everyone else from the Horde who joined us! What about Entrapta? And Scorpia? They fought against us with the Horde! What about Hordak?”</p><p>Glimmer sat on the ground next to Bow. “The Council is going to figure out what to do with Hordak tomorrow. Dad and I sat up talking about it all night. We don’t want the whole peace process to fall apart in two weeks because people feel like they haven’t been treated fairly.” She took a bite of the ration bar and grimaced. Adora couldn’t tell if it was from the ration's taste or distaste at her own words. “All those villages and towns the Horde took before Prime got here; they deserve to know we’re taking their grievances seriously. “</p><p>“People are going to want payback,” Catra said quietly as she retook her seat at Adora’s feet. Melog curled up on her other side as if to provide moral support. “I knew it was coming. Someone has to take the fall.” She finished her ration bar in about three bites and then leaned against Adora’s leg again, closing her eyes. </p><p>Tentatively Adora rested her hand on Catra’s shoulder and was rewarded with Catra snuggling closer. She tried to calm the rising sea of panic in her stomach by filling it with the ration bar. It didn’t really work.</p><p>“So who’s on this Council?” Adora asked anxiously.</p><p>Glimmer seemed to give up on the ration bar, handed it to Adora, and sighed. “My dad, Mermista, Perfuma, Netossa, Scorpia...the usual. Plus, some of the heads of the areas the Horde took before Prime got here.”</p><p>Adora nodded, taking a bite of Glimmer’s ration bar. That was okay. They wouldn’t do anything too bad to Catra, would they? But Mermista...Her people were the ones pounded under the Horde’s heel, and Perfuma had taken heavy losses from Horde incursions. Catra had shipped Entrapta off to Beast Island and had so profoundly betrayed Scorpia that the woman had defected to the Alliance’s side.</p><p>“It’ll be fine.” Bow said, ever the optimist. </p><p>Something Catra just said caught up with Adora. “Wait...What do you mean ‘suffocated in Hordak’s torture chamber’?” </p><p>Catra sighed and opened her eyes to glare back up at Adora. “It’s not important.” She folded her arms and looked away, curling her legs up into a defensive posture. Melog’s mane darkened, and he growled at Catra.</p><p>“What?” she growled back, then rolled her eyes at his reply. “Fine.”</p><p>Her jaw hardened, and she took a deep breath as if gathering herself before blurting out, “When Shadow Weaver abandoned me in the Fright Zone, Hordak thought it would be useful to make an example of me.” She spoke rapidly. Almost as if she stopped; she wouldn’t be able to keep going. She took a quick gasping breath. “He has this thing in his lab that removes the atmosphere from an area. He put me in that until I passed out from lack of air. Then he stuck me in solitary. In Shadow Weaver’s cell, actually. I thought he was going to execute me, but Entrapta…” She unfolded her arms to put her hand on Melog’s head, “Interceded for me. He sent me to the Crimson Waste instead. He never expected I’d come back.”</p><p>Adora stared. “Wait. This is why you were in the Crimson Waste?” She asked softly. </p><p>“Yeah. I was sent there to die, pretty much.”</p><p>“But...why would you be punished for Shadow Weaver’s escape?” Bow asked.</p><p>Catra shrugged and looked away. “Because I was the one who lost her. He wanted her sent to Beast Island. I felt bad for her. I was so stupid; I believed her when she…” Catra clenched her fist and trailed off for a second, then went on.  “She...tricked me into giving her what she needed to escape.” She paused to clear her throat. “So yes, I’ve got lots of experience waiting around to be punished.”</p><p>The other three eyed each other uncomfortably. Adora’s insides squirmed. She wanted to say something, but she knew Catra probably would not want to hear it right now. Glimmer opened her mouth; then she closed it. Even Bow couldn’t come up with anything to say.</p><p>Melog growled at Catra apparently having an intense conversation. “Yeah, okay,” she muttered back to them. "Well, what do you reccomend?" More growls and purrs. "Do you think that would work?" The magical creature chirruped and mewed. "Thanks." Catra's tail lashed back and forth as they spoke. </p><p>Two women in Brightmoon Palace Guard regalia marched up to the group. “Your Majesty,” one said. “Your father requests your presence and wants us to escort Force Captain Catra to the Council meeting.”</p><p>Adora, Bow, and Glimmer stood as one. Catra waited for just a beat before rising from the ground and giving Adora a pained half-smile. “It’ll be fine.” She said.</p><p>Adora reached out and took Catra’s hand, gratified when Catra squeezed back. They let Glimmer go ahead of them; the Brightmoon Guards flanked Adora, Catra, and Melog. Bow put his hand briefly on Adora’s shoulder to let her know he was there.</p><p>The night before, they had purposely set up their tent on the furthest outskirts of the camp, a good fifteen-minute walk from the tents that had been set up for meetings, cooking, or other camp business, hoping to get some privacy. However, tents had sprung up all around theirs. Many more people were here this afternoon than there had been when Catra and Adora had gone to bed last night.</p><p>“Does...does it look like there’s a lot of Horde uniforms here?” Catra asked, craning her neck to look around.</p><p>Bow nodded. “A lot of people from both sides have shown up here today. They’re looking for help or direction on what to do next. Trying to figure out how to clean up the various messes.  Someone heard that you, Hordak, and Scorpia were here, and now we’ve got a whole lot of Horde folks hanging around. That’s why the Council needed to meet right away.”</p><p>“Maybe King Micah shouldn’t have sent the Palace Guard to come to get us,” muttered Adora nervously. “They’re drawing attention.” She nodded at a small group of people in Horde insignia who were nudging each other and staring. One ran off, and the rest of the group fell into step behind them. After a couple more steps, the first one brought ten or fifteen more. </p><p>Voices within the clusters of veterans were beginning to take on a menacing tone, and Adora noticed that the Brightmoon Guards’ stance had gone from “ceremonial escort” to “combat-ready,” gripping their weapons tightly.</p><p> Melog disappeared. Catra remained, however.“Hey, Sparkles?” She said to Glimmer, “Could you ask your guards to stop for a minute? I don’t want this to get out of hand.”</p><p>Glimmer stopped moving and turned around. “Okay.” She nodded at her guards.</p><p>Catra smiled, “Thanks.” She kissed Adora’s hand before dropping it and walked past Bow. She put her hands behind her back as though this were a parade ground inspection and<em> strutted </em>up to the two soldiers unlucky enough to be at the front of the crowd. They snapped to attention. “What’s happening here?” she demanded of the one closest to her, getting right up in his face.</p><p>The Horde soldier, a young man with dark skin, saluted, “Ma’am. We...ah...we...wanted to know if…well they said the Rebels had captured you, but then they said they’re allies now, and we want to know...” Quailing under the force of her gaze, he trailed in almost Kyle-like confusion.</p><p>His companion, a tall aquatic type, was apparently made of sterner stuff. “Ma’am, we are here to represent the interests of the Fright Zone.” Adora noticed that quite a few faces in the crowd were turned towards him, probably his subordinates.</p><p>Catra narrowed her eyes.“In what capacity?” </p><p>“Well, ma’am.” The man replied. “We just wanted you to know that if the Princesses are planning to send you to Beast Island or execute you. Well...we are here to…not let that happen.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Adora asked, stepping forward, looking around at the mass of unfriendly faces that now encircled them. Her stomach dropped, and she began to reach out her hand, ready to summon her sword if necessary. </p><p>Growling, Catra held up her hand to shush Adora.  In the next motion, she pointed at the man with one unsheathed claw, almost brushing his nose with it. “You. Will. Do. NOTHING.” Her voice rose so that everyone would hear, and she gestured broadly to encompass the entire crowd. “We just ended one war yesterday. I am not about to start another one today.” She glared around at the gathered soldiers, “You will stand down. Now!”</p><p>“But, Ma’am..!” someone stammered.</p><p>“No!” Catra snapped, “I won’t have it. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>A few murmured assents, but they soon died away. The crowd seemed undecided.</p><p>“I am giving all of you direct orders,” Catra shouted. “You will stand <em> down </em> . You will <em> not </em> initiate hostilities.”</p><p>“Are we...surrendering?” Someone called out. Growls and fearful, angry mutterings circulated the crowd at this. Adora’s heart sped up. An ugly riot-waiting-to-happen mood was telegraphed in the clenching of fists and gritting of teeth. Hands went into pockets or rested on the pommels of weapons to negate even the suggestion of surrender.</p><p>“Who said that?” demanded Catra, drawing herself up and looking around. “WHO SAID THAT?” She seemed to look for the source of the voice, turning her head as though listening for the offender, peering into every face, prowling the broad half-circle of people gathered around the escort party. The clear spot in the crowd widened as Catra circled, edging menacingly into people’s personal space so that they pressed backward, trying to avoid attention. </p><p>No one admitted to it. In the stillness, the only thing to be heard was Melog’s chirrups somewhere near Catra and a few involuntary whimpers within the mob. Adora was dizzy with relief that Melog was still present and, hopefully, ready to defend Catra from the mob if need be.  </p><p>Not that Catra needed any help, Adora chided herself. Still, it was hard to keep herself from stepping in, even though she knew that She Ra appearing here and now would be a huge mistake.</p><p>“Listen to me!” Catra raised one hand over her head for attention and paced over to frame herself between the Palace Guard, who stood as motionless as if they were taking part in some elaborate ceremony in Brightmoon.  Glimmer and Bow moved off to the side, and Adora to the other side and a little behind the group, watching everyone’s back. </p><p>When she was sure every eye was on her, and the crowd was silent, Catra dropped her hand. “It is time for us to <em>stop</em> fighting,” she said. Her voice was measured and forceful. “Horde Prime is <em> gone, </em> and the Etherian Horde played its part. The conflict with the Princesses was based on Prime’s lies, and we are <em> done </em> with it.” She let that sink in.</p><p>“We are <em> not </em> surrendering!”  she paused a beat and clenched her fists at her side while she kept her eyes steadily on the crowd.  “The Etherian Horde will never surrender! </p><p>A few “hooray’s” and shouts of assent were heard in the crowd. Catra let them fade before continuing, “We have agreed to pull back to our traditional territory, but we are not surrendering our sovereign rights!”</p><p> “They have <em> already </em> agreed to recognize Force Captain Scorpia as the Fright Zone’s Princess. They have <em> already </em> agreed to amnesty to any fighters caught outside the Fright Zone. And, as a gesture of good faith <em> , I </em> have agreed that any fighters who joined the Princess alliance during Prime’s occupation are to be fully reinstated into the Etherian Horde with complete amnesty. If they choose.”</p><p>More cheers. Were those in the peace treaty? Adora had no idea, and she didn’t think Catra did either, but it sounded doable. She glanced at Glimmer, who smiled and gave Adora a little thumbs up.</p><p>“The only thing we are surrendering are the lies we were taught! We are surrendering the idea that we can never be more than soldiers, machines to be fed into battle. That we are interchangeable drones who can never dream beyond the next battle plan, Etherians should never have fought Etherians.” She drew in a deep breath.  “From this peace, we can gain more than we ever could in conquest. We can rebuild our cities, heal our wounds, bring about the peace and order that Hordak always promised but never delivered. Fright Zone citizens will see the world, and the world will see our worth.” Catra raised her fist in the air and shouted, “For Etheria!”</p><p>The crowd and even the Brightmoon Guards joined in as Adora, Glimmer, and Bow raised their fists.  A resounding chorus of, “For Etheria!” echoed through the canyon.</p><p>Dropping her fist, Catra paused for a beat, looking around, making eye contact with the thin war-weary faces that surrounded them. When she spoke again, her voice was softer but still loud enough to be heard by everyone in the crowd and rich with resolve. “But in order to take our place in the rest of Etheria, we have to face that we have caused harm. We were taken in by lies, but in believing those lies, we have hurt people. Destroyed lives. Killed people. Those we...” Catra hesitated for the first time. She glanced behind her at Adora, apparently unconsciously, and Adora’s heart turned over in her chest. “<em> I’ve </em> hurt need to have their say.” </p><p>The crowd absorbed this. People of the Horde took payback very seriously, and Adora could hear the wheels starting to turn in their heads. </p><p>Catra squared her shoulders and raised her head. “I go to face their judgment, but I have surrendered nothing. <em> This is my choice </em> . If any punishments are to be dealt out, then it should come to me. The plans were mine, so is the blame. I am going to hear what this council has to say, and I will accept their judgment. If going into exile or even facing execution will buy this peace for my people, I will do that. If this works, then everything, <em> everything </em>we have worked for will be worth it.” </p><p>“So, you will cease hostilities right now, and you will stand down.” Her voice ended the sentence pitched low and deadly before it rose in volume again to finally crescendo, “Do I make myself clear?” Adora knew from the way held herself that she was giving the crowd her most menacing scowl. </p><p>“Yes, ma’am!’</p><p>“I can’t hear you!” </p><p>“Yes, ma’am!” </p><p>Cheers of “Catra! Catra!” swelled, but Catra gave them only a grave nod and a hand wave. “Dismissed. ” Putting her hands behind her back again in that parade-ground pose, Catra neatly turned and walked back to Adora without looking behind her. “You’re welcome,” Catra said sardonically to the Palace Guards as she passed them. To Adora, she said,  “Don’t stare at them, idiot. Don’t give them a reason to think, and they’ll just disperse. Just start walking like it's part of the plan.” </p><p>It was true. Already the crowd was moving off.</p><p>“That was…” Adora trailed off, unsure what to say as she followed. “Catra…” She couldn’t say what she was feeling right this moment, but her heart was so loud that she was sure the other woman could hear it. She wished they were alone. She wanted...she didn’t know what she wanted other than Catra. </p><p>Glimmer fell into step beside Adora. “That was amazing! Seriously, thank you for that, Catra.” Glimmer told her, sounding breathless and excited. “We’ve been hearing some...unexpected things this afternoon, and Dad and I were getting nervous.”</p><p>Catra shrugged, looking a little confused. “I’m not really sure what that was about. I didn’t expect anyone from the Fright Zone to be worried about me.” She shook her head. “Whatever. I talked them out of rioting for the afternoon, at least.” She looked past Adora towards Glimmer, “I hope you won’t make a liar out of me, Sparkles.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra receives her judgment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How many times had Catra taken this walk before? This long walk towards judgment and punishment felt as familiar as her skin, as natural as the light that fell on her face. </p><p>The Brightmoon Guards conducted themselves respectfully. Neither one had yet made a move to put her in restraints. That was likely to change once this meeting was over, but for now, Catra was grateful. She blanked her mind, trying not to think about the moment that was coming, the moment when it would all fall to pieces. Feeling unreal, Catra walked between Adora and Melog, comforted by their solidity. </p><p>“<em> Are you all right?” </em>Melog snarled softly, slinking along beside her, their mane dark and jagged.</p><p>“I’m okay.” She tried to reassure them, but her bones vibrated with a fine tremor, and she felt the hackles on the back of her neck raised as they got closer to the area that was serving as a meeting place for the Council. </p><p>“Thanks for the help back there, by the way.” Her speech had calmed everyone down, and the groups of Horde soldiers that stopped to watch the little procession seemed less likely to pick a fight, but that could change. "I hope the rest of your idea works." </p><p><em> “I only gave you a few words of advice,” </em>Melog replied serenely. <em>"This has worked many times before and I believe this council will see the sense in it."</em></p><p>Glimmer teleported from the other side of Adora to pop up beside Catra between her and Melog, making both her and the currently-visible magical cat jump and hiss involuntarily. </p><p>“Sorry.” Glimmer said, walking close beside her. “And I’m sorry about all of this nonsense.” She waved her arm around to take in the scene. “It’s just…”</p><p>Scraping up a smile for her, Catra nodded, “Yeah. I got it.”</p><p>“Look, it’s going to be fine. Right?” Adora said nervously. “I mean, what’s the worst that can happen?”</p><p>Glimmer sighed, “Well, I’m not sure. Dad and I talked about this...we don’t want anyone accusing us of going too easy on her because of you or me. That’s why my dad suggested keeping us out of it.</p><p>That drew a strained chuckle from Catra. “Yeah, because you can’t have anyone going easy on me because I might have helped you out of a mess or two. Appearances are everything.” As always, it didn’t matter what good she did, how many battles she won, how well whatever she did<em> worked. Only </em> her mistakes would be remembered. Her stomach twisted at the thought, making her glad she’d only eaten plain rations today. That was far less likely to make her throw up from nerves. </p><p>Sensing her agitation, Melog put in, <em>"I will not let them harm you."</em></p><p>Glimmer and Adora exchanged a worried glance across Catra. </p><p>Speaking of harm, Catra felt she should give Glimmer some fair warning. “Um, Sparkles?’ Catra pitched her voice low so that the guards wouldn’t hear her, “Listen…” She reached out to grasp Glimmer’s arm and pulled her closer. “I...understand that you’re the reason these two aren’t like…” She indicated the tall Palace Guard with her eyes, “cuffing me or whatever you guys do. Thanks for that. But, if this goes bad...”</p><p>“Catra…” Glimmer covered Catra’s hand with her own, “It’ll be okay.”</p><p>Without letting go of Glimmer’s arm, Catra stopped walking. They were almost there, and if she didn’t say this,  </p><p>“No. Don’t tell me that.” Her voice shook, and she had to consciously prevent her claws from digging deeply into Glimmer’s bicep. “This kind of thing always ends badly for me. I just need a favor.” She turned to meet Glimmer’s eyes letting go of Adora’s hand so she could put both hands on Glimmer’s shoulders. “Don’t...don’t let them try to restrain me. I can deal with just about anything else, but if they try to...” She trailed off, looking away and unable to finish. “Just...I'd prefer it not to get ugly.” She didn't want it to come to bloodshed today.</p><p>The other woman’s eyes became overly bright, and she leaned forward to give Catra a hug. “I promise. Whatever it takes, I won’t let that happen.”</p><p>Burying her face in Glimmer’s shoulder, Catra nodded, grateful beyond words that Glimmer hadn’t tried to tell her any comforting lies about the Rebels being different. Melog put their paws up on Glimmer’s shoulder and licked the side of her face with their blue tongue  Bow and Adora joined in, wrapping their arms around both women and Melog. For a moment, Catra leaned into the contact, remembering all the times she’d waited alone to see Shadow Weaver, or Hordak, or Prime. </p><p>“Okay. Let’s do this.” Catra let go of the others and brushed one hand through her hair. </p><p>“We’ll go ahead and let them know you’re coming,” Glimmer said. She grabbed Bow, and they both disappeared. </p><p>Adora took Catra’s hand and squeezed but didn’t speak while they continued on with their escort to the large central tent that had been set up to serve meals. At the sedate pace the guards set, it was a good ten minutes before they got there. Another small crowd had formed, held back from their path by more Brightmoon guards.</p><p>Bow stood out front and said to Adora, “Glimmer wants us to sit with her.” He turned to Catra, “People wanted to come and watch,” he said, apologetically, “So we had to bring in more chairs.”</p><p>“Greaaat,” Catra drawled very quietly. “I get to be the entertainment.”   </p><p>Bow looked devastated. “No, it’s not like that.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Arrow Boy.” Catra gave him a little smile, “This isn’t my first bot-sim. Actually, as far as I'm concerned, the more eyes the better.”</p><p>Adora turned to face Catra and held both her hands, “Catra! We can still just take Darla and leave, got it? I won’t let them hurt you, and I won’t let them lock you up. You don’t have to do this. We can go right now.”</p><p>Catra moved to cradle Adora’s chin, leaned forward to brush the taller woman’s lips with her own. “Thanks,” she whispered, before turning away. “But, come on, Adora, you said it yourself. I have to face the people I hurt sometime.” Adora’s reply was lost in the noise of the surrounding crowd (or maybe it was the roaring in her ears).  "And, anyway I have an idea it will be okay."</p><p>Melog disappeared from sight but stayed close enough that Catra could feel their warmth on her leg. <em> “These Princesses have behaved honorably thus far," </em>they said, <em>"but this is their true test. I will not let you face them alone.” </em></p><p>“Thanks.” Catra reached out, and Melog brushed their head against her hand. She straightened up and squared her shoulders.</p><p>Usually, a tent this large would have had ten tables so people could gather and eat or talk. Today all but one of the tables had been removed, and chairs and cushions had been set up so people could watch the proceedings. That meant that Catra had to walk through a center aisle with everyone’s eyes on her. </p><p>Five people sat at the table: Mermista sat with her arms folded and a sour expression, nothing new there. Perfuma sat beside her, toying with one of her everpresent flowers and looking troubled: not a great sign. King Micah sat deep in conversation with  Netossa and Spinnerella. No sign yet of Scorpia or Entrapta. In all likelihood, they were also being kept out of this, so she had no real allies on the Council.</p><p>Catra paused just at the entrance. If the gathered people wanted a show, she’d give it to them. She stood for about four or five beats before starting down the center; just long enough for everyone to register, she was standing there and for the talk to give way to silence. She held her head high, keeping her gaze on the table at the end where the Council waited to decide her fate. </p><p>King Micah steadfastly met her eyes as she walked to the lone empty chair that sat in front of the table. For a moment, Catra wondered what style of greeting people did when they met a King. Did they bow? Get down on one knee? Touch their foreheads to the ground? No guard rushed forward to make her kneel, so she settled on a little half-bow and then adopting a parade rest stance with her hands clasped behind her rather than sitting.</p><p>“Force Captain Catra,” said Micah. “Thank you for coming.”</p><p>With an act of will, Catra restrained herself from rolling her eyes and making a sarcastic remark. Instead, she nodded seriously. If he wanted to play the benign ruler for the gathered crowds, who was she to interfere? And, it did play into the idea Melog had.</p><p>“Please, sit down.” He smiled as though he were honestly trying to set Catra at ease. She gave him another curt nod and sat. Melog reclined invisibly at her feet.</p><p>“I should let you know this is being recorded. Is that all right?” </p><p>Why was he asking her? “That’s fine.” </p><p>“We’ve spent the morning discussing your actions as Hordak’s second-in-command. We’ve heard testimony from towns and villages the Horde conquered under your command, and the list of the proposed charges are as follows...”</p><p>“Excuse me? Your Majesty?” Catra held up a hand to interrupt, “I’m sorry. Could we just skip the part where you list all my crimes?” She examined her nails as she spoke. “I’m kind of tired, and I’m sure everyone is well aware.”</p><p>The Council members looked at each other. All of them nodded their agreement to Micah, who nodded and said, “Very well. Let the record show that Force Captain Catra waived her right to hear the proposed charges.”</p><p>Behind her, Catra heard the audience mutter to each other. This was probably a terrible idea, but Catra was fairly certain what she said wouldn’t make a bit of difference. </p><p>“We actually only have a few questions,” Perfuma said, giving Catra one of her gentle smiles. </p><p>Micah drew a sigil in the air. “This is a truth spell. You will be compelled to answer honestly,”  he told her.</p><p>A spell? Catra’s breath caught, and she gripped the arms of the chair she sat on, sinking her claws deeply into the wood. </p><p>Before Micah could throw the sigil, Melog leaped in front of Catra, growling. Melog’s sudden appearance between her and the sorcerer made the audience gasp, and Netossa pulled back her hand, ready to throw a net around the creature.</p><p>“Melog!” Catra hissed, taking a deep breath. “Enough. If that’s the way it needs to be done, then fine.” She didn’t want this to spin out of control just because she couldn’t cope with whatever bullshit spells the sorcerer wanted to throw around.</p><p>Melog subsided, disappearing again. </p><p>“Go ahead.” Catra set her teeth and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain of the spell to start.</p><p>Nothing happened. “Um...okay.” Micah seemed entirely thrown off his game. “So...uh...”</p><p>After a second, Perfuma asked, “Catra? Are you all right?”</p><p>Catra opened one eye to squint at them, not releasing her death grip on the chair. “Did you...do it already?” Slowly, she opened her other eye.</p><p>“Yes,” Micah said, softly.</p><p>“Oh. Wow. Shadow Weaver’s spells always hurt like a bitch.” Catra said, surprised. “ So...what? I only get zapped if I try to lie?”</p><p>“Ah. This spell just makes it so you can’t lie. It shouldn’t hurt at all.” Spinnerella supplied. </p><p>“Oh,” Catra replied mulling that over. “I sort of assumed that torture was going to be involved here somewhere. I mean, I always thought sorcerers must really enjoy it.” Shit. She hadn’t meant to say that.</p><p> Mermista and Netossa looked more alarmed than they had when Melog was snarling at them. Perfuma and Spinnerella looked near tears. “We won’t hurt you, Catra,” Micah said softly. He glanced at the other members of the Council, and his jaw hardened. “But while we’re on the subject, have <em> you </em>tortured prisoners?”</p><p>“Tortured prisoners?” Catra asked softly. Her heart contracted and to her utter horror, tears filled her eyes. “Only one,” she choked out. </p><p>“And who was that?” Micah asked harshly.</p><p>“Shadow Weaver.” Catra closed her eyes but that didn’t help because now there was nothing to stop her from picturing Shadow Weaver’s mask lying broken and burned on the floor of that huge dark room. </p><p>“What did you do?” Spinnerella asked.</p><p>“Nothing she didn’t do to me first,” Catra growled, then slapped her hand over mouth. She didn’t want all of Etheria to hear this. When she felt like she had more control she started again. “I put her in solitary. Made sure I was her only visitor. I wanted to make her feel the way she made me feel.” She bit down hard on her tongue to stop the rest of her thoughts from tumbling out between her lips. The spell couldn’t MAKE her talk, it just completely removed her filter. She used the heel of her hand to wipe her eyes.</p><p>“You know, I think we can honestly just let that one go,” Micah muttered.</p><p>“Okay, so like,” Mermista huffed, speaking for the first time, “why did Entrapta join you? I mean, you and Shadow Weaver did something, right?”</p><p>“Nope,” Catra shook her head. “Shadow Weaver wasn’t involved. I found Entrapta and took her prisoner. I was planning to do the full scary interrogation thing and I just couldn’t pull it off with her. You know that thing she does of wandering off?”</p><p>Mermista rolled her eyes and nodded. “Oh, yeah. We know all about that.”</p><p> “Yeah, she did the same thing in the Fright Zone. She was all over the place.” Catra paused for a second, weighing the cost of antagonizing the Princesses, but she wasn’t tactful at the best of times. “When I caught her all I had to do was listen to her talk for five minutes and she poured out her heart. I gave her a spot to work, a few words of encouragement, and the next thing I know we’re ass-deep in really useful tech.” </p><p>“That’s it? She started building weapons for you because you were<em> nice </em> to her?” demanded Mermista. </p><p>“I’m not sure what to tell you. You abandoned her. What else was she supposed to do?” Internally Catra winced, she really hadn’t meant it to come out so harshly, but it was hard to keep a lid on her feelings. The spell felt like some kind of internal pressure that could be relieved by talking. "I guess you'll just have to ask her."</p><p>“We have, actually,” Micah said. “She recorded just about everything that happened to her in the Fright Zone and stored it in Emily. We need you to verify some evidence.” He looked over Catra’s shoulder. “Entrapta? Could you play that clip we listened to earlier?”</p><p>“Yep. Just give me a second,” called Entrapta’s chipper voice from somewhere near the far back corner of the tent, near the entrance. “Okay. Emily, play Fright Zone record number 5886.”</p><p>A little metallic whirring, then “So, is that First One’s tech I found going to help?” It took a moment for Catra to recognize her own voice. It sounded high, tinny, and strange coming from Emily’s speaker. Catra didn’t bother to turn around, instead she watched the faces of the council.</p><p>“Oh yeah! This is going to be great!” In the clip, Entrapta’s enthusiasm bubbled over into one of her crazy laughs, and then she kept talking, picking up speed. “Once I integrate these circuits the AI algorithm will be able to detect the aura vibrational differences in thaumaturgic signatures. Those entities with the strongest auric signatures will be selectively targeted allowing for the weaker signatures to be ignored. Therefore that should prevent excessive and inadvertent collateral damage in conflicts where non-target structures or creatures might be otherwise under threat.” </p><p>“And that means..?” Catra’s voice asked patiently.</p><p>Entrapta’s voice now took on the characteristic slow pace she used when trying to break down complex ideas. “The. Bots.” Catra could picture her pointing to Emily.  “Will be able to. Track. Princ-ess-es” She would have pointed to one of Scorpia’s drawings, “by look-ing for ma-gic.” She went on in a more normal voice. “They’ll just ignore civilians.”</p><p>“Okay, but will they still defend themselves against, I don’t know, people with sticks?”</p><p>“No. You’ll have to have some sort of energy weapon to get their attention. Sticks won’t actually hurt them.”</p><p>“That works for me.”</p><p>All five of the Council members peered at Catra with identical frowns. “We’ve heard and seen several of these kinds of clips, Catra,” Micah said. “Why is it so important that the bots exclusively target Princesses?”</p><p>Catra took a deep breath. She could feel the spell’s pressure in her chest and she just gave into it. “Because letting Princesses beat up my soldiers when I can send bots is stupid. I can just build new bots, but every soldier I lose is years of training and experience lost. And frankly, the Fright Zone already has way too many war orphans.” She had gone down to the infirmary once after the Battle of Brightmoon. Only once; that had been enough to convince her that Entrapta’s machines were the future.</p><p>Mermista whispered something to Micah. He nodded and said, “The Horde was able to conquer Salineas under your leadership.”</p><p>“Yes,” Catra said simply, wishing he’d get to the point.</p><p>“But apart from a few places, the villages were left intact, for the most part. Why is that?”</p><p>Catra sighed, “Because what’s the point of taking territory if you’re going to raze it to the ground? How the hell are we going to feed an army if we burn the fields and the people farming them? And if you pay the villagers for their stuff instead of stealing it, you can hold a village with just a little garrison, rather than leaving a whole damned battalion. Most of the time, I found they don’t care whose kingdom they live in as long as they can just live their lives.”</p><p>Perfuma’s eyebrows furrowed. “So, you’re saying that using the ‘bots prevented casualties among both your own soldiers and civilians?”</p><p>“Well, yeah, it just made sense at the time. Sending ordinary soldiers against you guys...Well, it’s not quite murder, but it’s not okay. We took a lot of casualties during the Battle of Bright Moon. The way Hordak and Shadow Weaver were doing things...It was almost like they didn’t understand that actual people were involved. And it worked. I took and held more territory than the Horde had ever done before.”</p><p>“Thank you, Force Captain Catra,” Micah said. “I think we have enough to pass judgment.”</p><p>“Wait...wait…” Catra jumped to her feet. She’d expected this to go on hours longer. “Before you do that. Can I make a statement?”</p><p>Micah glanced at the women on either side of him. They all nodded.</p><p>Catra straightened up and put her hand on the back of the chair to steady herself. “I just wanted to say that I was the one who made most of the plans to conquer you, so most of the blame should go to me, not the people who worked for me and definitely not Entrapta or Scorpia.” She paused to breathe, then said, “and I wanted to say that...I’m sorry.”</p><p>That had a profound effect on the Council. Perfuma teared up and gulped hard. Spinnerella held Netossa’s hand while they both whispered together and wiped their eyes and even Mermista’s scowl softened into something misty and sad. </p><p>Micah seemed more curious than anything else. “How old are you, Catra?”</p><p>“About twenty. Why?” The question was so irrelevant it confused her.</p><p>Instead of answering her, Micah looked at the rest of the Council. “Does her statement change anything for anyone here?” he asked. “We can debate privately if it does.”</p><p>The four women shook their heads. </p><p>“It pretty much confirms what I’ve been thinking,” said Netossa. </p><p>The others nodded along.</p><p>Micah stood. “Catra has been a feared name in the Alliance for the past few years. And I can see why. Honestly, I’m glad I never had to face you in battle.” </p><p>“Um, actually you did, but who’s counting?” Catra couldn’t stop herself from saying.</p><p>Micah smiled a little as if he found her funny. “Yes. This is true. Unfortunately, I’m not all that clear on the details.”  He sobered. “Regardless, after those on this committee have examined all the evidence, I cannot find any proof of evil intent. Not in any way that relates to the war or the waging thereof.”</p><p>Micah paused to let Catra take that in and then went on. “I hardly think it would set a good precedent to prosecute you for the crimes of being loyal to your kingdom, or being clever, or attempting to save the lives of your own people. Especially given that this conflict has been going on for longer than you have been alive. The goals of Hordak’s conquest were set long before you were born, and you suffered as much from it as any of us here.” </p><p>He picked up a dagger that had been lying on the table and struck the butt end of it against the tabletop so that it made a decisive <em>bang.</em> “It is the finding of this council that no charges of war crimes are to be brought against Force Captain Catra by the Princess Alliance.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra proposes a new way forward.<br/>Adora confides in Bow</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tent was silent after Micah’s pronouncement. Bow grasped Adora’s cold hand and whispered a triumphant, “Yes!”   </p><p>The three of them sat off to the side of the council table, and Adora could only see Catra’s profile as she stood rigidly in the front. Adora wanted to sob in relief, to run to Catra’s side, to shout, to scream; <em> anything </em> to release the tension that had twisted her insides since she woke up this morning and heard that this travesty was happening. She took a couple of deep breaths and waited impatiently for Micah to dismiss them or some other signal that it was over. She wasn’t at all sure about the protocol here, having never gone to see how Brightmoon courts were handled. </p><p>No emotion showed on Catra’s face. Her tail lashed slowly as she seemed to process what Micah said. Everyone waited expectantly for her to react.  “So...that’s it?” She asked, a little blankly, as if she didn’t quite believe it. “I can just leave?”</p><p>Micah nodded soberly. “Yes.”</p><p>A chirrup came from where Adora thought Melog was sitting. Catra nodded at whatever the invisible cat said to her. Her tail stilled, but otherwise, her stance didn’t change at all. “Okay. Um. Thanks, I guess.” The shock of their decision apparently wrong-footed her. Again, Melog mewled. Catra flicked the end of her tail. “Ah. Before I do, I have a question.” She addressed Micah directly, not looking at any of the other council members at all.  “I’m told you’re planning on trying Hordak tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>The four Princesses and King Micah looked at each other as if the question didn’t make sense.</p><p> “Uhhh. He kind of, I don’t know, invaded our kingdoms.” Mermista grunted, folding her arms against her chest. “That’s for starters.”</p><p>“So...you want revenge?” Catra relaxed, crossed her arms and tilted her head as if she felt she was on more solid ground.</p><p>“It's not revenge. We want justice,” Netossa said hotly. “He needs to pay for what he did.”</p><p>“Uh-huh. ”</p><p>“Look,” said Mermista, “he’s the one who started the war in the first place. He shouldn’t get to have a cozy little retirement in the country or whatever. He wrecked my kingdom. And okay, I’ll accept that you’re like, not evil or whatever, after everything we’ve heard before you got here, but Hordak definitely is.”</p><p> “Sounds like your minds are already pretty made up. Okay, so what’s the plan? Hard labor? Exile? Execution?”  </p><p>The Princesses all shifted uneasily in their chairs, glancing at each other. </p><p>“How is that going to help you? Do you really think you can make him suffer any more than he already has?” </p><p>“Catra, I’m surprised to hear you defending him. I know he didn’t treat you well.” Perfuma said. She leaned forward, and Adora couldn’t get a good look at her face from where she sat. Her voice sounded curious rather than annoyed.</p><p>The corner of Catra’s mouth quirked up in a little smile. “Oh, trust me, I’m not defending him. I’m just trying to understand.”</p><p>“Oh. Well, Hordak hurt a lot of people,” Spinnerella put in. “We know he did mistreat prisoners, and he deliberately targeted civilians among other things. The people of our kingdoms deserve justice. And I’m sure the people in the Fright Zone will be happy to see him go.”</p><p>Solemnly, Catra nodded. “I won’t argue with that. And what about any others who have committed war crimes or illegal acts against noncombatants? Are you planning on trying everyone who can be accused of war crimes? Is that part of this peace treaty process?”</p><p>“Everyone accused of transgressions against Etherian Common Law will be given fair trials,” Micah said positively.</p><p>“Everyone?”</p><p>Perfuma jumped in before Micah could answer. “People need closure. They need to see that we’re serious about building a lasting peace. That’s why...that’s why we decided to start with you and Hordak.”</p><p>“So, which of you are up first?”  Catra asked. Her voice level and serious; it held absolutely no trace of sarcasm or mockery. “And who are you appointing to judge?”</p><p>“Excuse me?” demanded Netossa sounding scandalized. “We don’t need to be on trial here. We don’t destroy towns. We don’t torture prisoners.”</p><p>“Really?” Catra’s eyebrow went up, and her ears tilted forward. “I know a shopkeeper in Erelandia who would disagree.” </p><p>Spinnerella squeaked and covered her mouth with her hand. </p><p>Taking her wife’s other hand, Netossa glared at Catra. “Hey. That’s not fair. You know she was chipped when that happened!”</p><p>Micah cleared his throat, “Maybe we should do this in private…” He glanced uneasily around at the rapt audience that held so many people in tattered Horde uniforms.</p><p>Narrowing her eyes, Catra gestured around the tent. “You’re the ones who decided we should have an audience. If you want people to ‘feel heard’ or whatever, I don’t think you can back out of it now.” </p><p>“Uugh! Why are we even talking about this?” Mermista demanded, throwing her hands up in the air.</p><p>Catra’s tail lashed, and her ears went back, but Adora thought she was probably the only one who caught those signs of her internal agitation. To anyone who didn’t know her, she looked the picture of calm. “Because I was raised to believe that Princesses were monsters, with no moral code and no sense of honor, fairness, or decency. Everyone in the Etherian Horde was taught that.”</p><p>A murmur of agreement went through the space. Catra paused, but she didn’t seem to be paying attention to the gathered people. Her entire attention was still on the council members. Deliberately she lowered her voice so that everyone leaned forward to hear. “I came here today because I no longer believe that. I came to show my people that I believe that we can have peace. I told them that I was willing to put my freedom or even my life on the line for it. Are you saying you’re<em> not </em> willing to do the same for your people? Are you saying the things I was taught about you were true?” </p><p>The inflection and cadence of Catra’s silky remonstrance was so like Shadow Weaver’s that Adora shivered.</p><p>“No. Look,” Netossa leaned forward over the table and tapped her finger on the tabletop. “It’s not about that…”</p><p>Spinnerella placed a hand on Netossa’s shoulder. “Darling.  Stop.” Her voice shook with emotion, and tears spilled out of her eyes.  “She’s right. We...I...did terrible things.” </p><p>Netossa turned and took both of Spinnerella’s hands in hers. “No. She’s not.  You were chipped...Prime made you do all that. She has no idea what you went through!”</p><p>Sharp, staccato laughter filled the air. The hair on Adora’s neck stood up as she recognized the sound--That same laughter had come from Catra when they’d fought on Prime’s ship. When Prime had been using her. </p><p>“Adora,” Bow whispered, his voice strained. “Ease up. You’re breaking my hand.” </p><p>Adora jumped and let go, wiping her damp palm on her thigh. </p><p>Spinnerella’s face was pale to the lips, and Mermista was ashen. Micah closed his eyes and rubbed at them with one hand. Netossa and Perfuma sat back in their chairs in confusion as Catra laughed for what seemed like forever.</p><p>Abruptly Catra stopped to take a breath. She scrubbed her face with both hands and shook her head before clasping her hands in front of her nose and inhaling. She blew it out and dropped her shoulders, holding the posture for a second before she opened her eyes and said, “I think I know <em> exactly </em> what it’s like to be chipped.” Her quiet voice held an edge of steel. </p><p>Netossa flinched, apparently belatedly remembering. “Oh, shoot. I didn’t mean…” she mumbled.</p><p> “That’s the thing, isn’t it? A lot of people have been hurt.” Catra’s voice softened again, sounding sad. “Maybe we need to change what we’re doing. Maybe trying to find someone to blame is a bad idea.” </p><p>“Well, what are we supposed to do? Just let Hordak get away with it?” shouted Mermista, losing patience entirely.  “He’s the reason Prime invaded. He’s the reason we all got chipped.” </p><p>“Huh? Really? Because Hordak never figured out how to trigger the Heart to create a stable portal. That was done with the Runestones,” Catra paused again, an ironic little smile playing at the edge of her lips, “Or so I was told.”</p><p>Glimmer, who had been sitting on the edge of her seat next to Adora, gasped and grabbed Adora’s arm with both hands.</p><p>Another mutter circled the room. Perfuma looked down at the tabletop, and Mermista shrank into herself, looking away.</p><p>Melog shimmered into sight and Catra put her hand on their head as if she needed the support but Adora suspected Melog was helping Catra figure out what to say. </p><p>The idle thought was forgotten as Catra went on. “Look, Scorpia can sign the Fright Zone onto the peace treaty. I can tell my soldiers to stand down. But if we don’t do something to bring real healing, we’ll be back at it in no time. You know people will keep holding a grudge. The next thing we’ll know is that we’re back to border skirmishes because someone needs payback. And then little skirmishes become big battles.” She smiled lopsidedly. “I’m pretty familiar with the thought pattern. You hit one of mine, I hit one of yours. Then you come back for two of mine, so I get three of yours. It goes on forever. If the war is ever going to end, we have to decide that it’s enough.”</p><p>“But if you only care about punishing the guilty, it looks to me like it<em> is </em> about revenge.” Catra sighed and her ears and tail fell in disappointment. “I get it, I guess. I’m pretty much an expert on revenge. I was hoping I could talk you into something better.” She started to turn away, the picture of dejection. </p><p>“Catra?” The sound of Horde soldiers beginning to get to their feet nearly drowned out Perfuma’s words. “Catra! Please,” she stood up and spoke more loudly when King Micah and the other Princesses continued to sit in silence. “Wait.”</p><p>Everyone went quiet again as Catra turned back, her tail and ears rising with interest.</p><p>Perfuma sat back down, twisting her fingers together nervously. She said, “Catra, I am so sorry. You are completely right. We need to rethink what we’re doing.” She turned to the others. “I told you, I only agreed to this because I do believe people need their stories told...but doing it this way...it’s just wrong.”</p><p>Perfuma’s gentle words seemed to disturb the others far more than they should have. Mermista put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook. Netossa and Spinnerella began whispering intensely to each other. Micah sat back, his eyes focused somewhere in the middle distance. </p><p>Finally, Micah stirred, seeming to drag his attention back to the here and now. “What are you suggesting? That we’re not going to punish the guilty?”</p><p>“Sometimes people <em> are </em> to blame.” Netossa spat, as much to Spinnerella as to Catra.</p><p>Catra nodded. “I’m not saying we should just forget what happened. Holding someone accountable for what they’ve done is essential. But maybe we should ask their victims what <em> they </em>want and need rather than just deciding for them what should happen?”</p><p>For the first time since she began to speak, she looked uncertain. “I know it’s a lot, but we have the opportunity to start something brand new here.” She shifted her focus to Spinnerella, “I know how it is to wake up and remember what I...” She clamped her mouth shut as if she were biting the words back. Adora wondered if Micah’s truth spell was still working on her. Taking a breath, Catra started again. “I get what you’re going through, that’s why I even came. Trying to fix it...feels better.”</p><p>Spinnerella nodded. </p><p>“Maybe instead of concentrating on how to punish the guilty, we should think about how to help those who were hurt?” Catra brushed her hand through her short hair. “I mean, have you <em> asked </em>any of those people what would help them? I can guarantee that most of them would prefer some help rebuilding their homes or getting supplies than Hordak’s head on a pike.”</p><p>Perfuma started to smile slowly. The crease between her brows and the tension in her mouth that had been there since Prime’s invasion smoothed out. </p><p>Catra put her hand on Melog’s head again, “We’ve got all kinds of skills back in the Fright Zone that could help you. You’ve got all kinds of things that could help us. None of it matters if we can’t get away from looking for payback.”</p><p>Everyone on the council but Perfuma looked away from Catra as if ashamed but the Princess of Plumeria smiled broadly. “What if,” she said, looking at the other council members, “instead of a council deciding if people were guilty or innocent, we held a space for people to tell their stories and they could tell us what they need? After all, that was a lot of what was happening today. People need to be heard.”</p><p>King Micah nodded as if to himself, before raising his eyes back to Catra. He cleared his throat, “Force Captain Catra. I’m afraid we must really extend our apologies to you. If my wife were here,” at the mention of Queen Angella, Catra looked away, but Micah went on, “I think she would agree with me. Of course, if my wife were here I doubt this...” He trailed off vaguely before going on in a stronger voice. “We didn’t think this through. I’m...sorry.” He looked around at the audience and sighed. “I think we will need to adjourn for now. It is late and I know that some preparation for supper is going to need to happen.” </p><p>Catra nodded and turned on her heel, not waiting for dismissal. For the first time, she faced the audience that sat on chairs or stood in the packed tent. Again she took that parade ground pose and held it for just a moment. The clatter of armor and boots was deafening for a moment as every Horde soldier in the tent jumped to their feet to salute her. Instead of returning the salute, she gave them all a grave nod as she glided out. Not a single one of them moved until she was out of sight.</p><p>“Glimmer!” whispered Adora. Her friend understood what she meant and the three of them teleported outside so they didn’t have to deal with the mass of people that erupted with excited chatter about the last hour blocking their way.</p><p>“Where’d she go?” Bow turned circles looking for her. There was absolutely no sign of either her or Melog in any direction. </p><p>“Melog probably made her invisible the second she got out the door.” Glimmer said. “Listen, I’m going to go check on my dad. He didn’t look good. Give this to Catra for me.” She hugged Adora hard. “I’ll be back in a bit.” She disappeared.</p><p>With Glimmer gone, Adora turned to Bow for the answers she had been too freaked out to ask before the whole fiasco. “Why did they do that, Bow? Put Catra on trial? Whose idea was it?” Adora took his hand so they didn’t get separated as they made their way through the dense crowd that seemed to be in an increasingly festive mood.  </p><p>Bow shook his head and frowned faintly, “I don’t know, but I guess it all started last night when Mermista sort of freaked out and started demanding that we do something about Catra and Hordak. Perfuma and Seahawk tried to talk her down, from what I hear, but no luck. Then I guess all these Horde soldiers showed up from outside the Fright Zone and then a bunch showed up from inside the Fright Zone. And then of course you had all the Rebel soldiers that were already here. People wanted decisions.”</p><p>“Well, it was a shitty decision,” Adora growled. “I can’t believe Glimmer went along with it. I can’t believe Catra went along with it. And I can’t believe nobody woke us up to warn us.”</p><p>Bow sighed. “Yeah, that was probably my fault. You both just looked so wiped…”</p><p>“I just got her back and you were going to take her away again!” Adora stopped walking. Her shoulders started to shake and her hands felt oddly tingly. “Th-they just made up their minds without even listening, and now she’s gone again, and what if she never comes back? What if she...” </p><p>“Whoa! Adora! Are you okay?” Bow pulled her along out of the path of the crowd into the space between two tents.</p><p>Her vision narrowed, she looked at her friend as if down a long tunnel, while little flashes of light sparked across her periphery.  “No. I’m not okay.” Tears started to fall down her cheeks. “I should have stopped it before it got started. We should have just left. Everyone was just ganging up on her and I just let it happen. Again!”</p><p>“Adora,” Bow grabbed both her shoulders, “sit.” He pressed her downwards until they both sat crossed-legged on the ground.</p><p>“This is my fault. And now she’s gone again!” Adora’s heart pounded in her head and she was breathing as if she’d just got done with fighting a million clones. “If she’s gone, I don’t know what I’ll do. She can’t be gone.” She couldn’t get her breathing to slow down.</p><p>“She probably just needed a minute. Maybe she went back to the tent?” Bow’s optimism sounded a little forced.</p><p>“You don’t understand!” Adora wailed, pushing Bow away, getting to her feet to look for Catra before she got too far. “And Micah put a spell on her! And I let him!” She remembered the times she’d seen Shadow Weaver enfold Catra with her shadow things or zap her with the Red Garnet’s power and the ration bars in her stomach threatened to make a reappearance. She felt like someone had clubbed her in the head. Her hands went numb and the grey tunnel of her vision narrowed to a single bright point before going completely black. </p><p>From far away, Bow’s voice called to her and she blinked to find his worried face hovering over her. </p><p>“What happened?” She muttered, wondering vaguely why she was flat on her back.</p><p>“You hyperventilated and passed out,” he told her.</p><p>“Oh.” This had happened a couple of times in front of Bow before they had gone to rescue Glimmer. The first time it happened, he’d wanted her to see one of the Rebel healers that were around camp, but she’d refused, just like she’d refused to see them for any of the injuries she picked up. She had told him at the time that she didn’t want to strain their scant resources. She thought he suspected the real reason, but he never called her on it.</p><p>“I got you some water,” he said, helping her sit up. “And this is why I let you two sleep this morning. What you did yesterday at the Heart took a ton out of you, and then you had so much to do that you didn’t get any rest until last night.” He handed her the water bottle and glared sternly at her until she drank the whole thing.</p><p>Meekly she handed the flask back to him. “Sorry,” she said. She didn’t get any further. She started to cry, and she wasn’t sure what for. </p><p>“Aw. C’mere.” Bow wrapped his arms around her while she sobbed softly into his shoulder. “I’m sure she’s around.” Holding each other while they cried had become common practice for the two of them in the time Glimmer was missing.</p><p>Finally, the tears ran out. “Better?” Bow asked. </p><p>Sitting back, she nodded. “Yeah. A little.” But Catra was still not in sight, and that thought made Adora’s heart clench. She should get the Brightmoon tailors to sew a communicator to all Catra’s clothes from now on. Assuming Catra came back.</p><p>Bow sighed. “I’m positive she’s still here. I think she just wanted to take a walk and get away from people for a little while.”</p><p>“You think so?” </p><p>“Well,” Bow took a breath as if trying to frame his words carefully. “When she and Shadow Weaver showed up to help, the one thing she said was that she couldn’t risk losing you again. She and you...you know...you’ve always had a thing. Even when you were trying to kill each other.” He dragged in another breath. “Have you told her how you feel about her?”</p><p>“Catra’s the reason why we’re not all dead.” Suddenly, it came to Adora that she hadn’t actually told anyone what happened. She probably could have headed this whole thing off if she’d have gone to the debriefing last night instead of selfishly skipping it to go to bed. </p><p>“Bow...I-I failed.” She looked down at the ground, not able to meet Bow’s eyes as she admitted, “Prime’s virus...it had infected me. I couldn’t transform and the Failsafe wouldn’t work. I was dying.” Tears threatened again and Adora made a fist to will them back. “Prime had already won.” </p><p>“So, what happened?” asked Bow, his voice low, almost reverent.</p><p>“Catra wouldn’t let me go. She said...she said loved me.”  The outline of the Failsafe burned under Adora’s skin and she put her hand on it, marveling at the thought. </p><p>“You mean <em> love </em>love?” Bow asked, his eyes huge and liquid. “That’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.” He whispered, delighted. Then he took in the expression on her face. “So did you tell HER you loved her?” he asked.</p><p>“And then she kissed me.”Adora nodded, blushing. “And then...She Ra came back. Just like that. You saw the rest.”</p><p>Bow seemed near happy tears at this. “Oh, wow. That’s amazing!”</p><p>Adora’s mouth curved into a little smile, in spite of her anxiety. “Yeah. It was.” She looked up at Bow again. “That’s why I should have put a stop to this! I should have…”</p><p>Bow put his hand on Adora’s arm to stop her. “Did you miss the part this morning where she told you to stay out of it?”</p><p>Adora opened her mouth to answer, shut it again, and then said, “that’s not the point. I should have realized...” she trailed off, confused. “Never mind.”</p><p>Bow stood and reached out to help Adora up. “Come on. We’ll start at your tent. She’s here, somewhere.”</p><p>“Thanks, Bow,” Adora said, taking his hand. Everywhere Adora looked, people were starting the process of just getting on with their lives and it occurred to her that it was beautiful.</p><p>The camp was taking on the dimensions of a small temporary town. Horde skifs mingled with animal carts on the wide lane that now ran down the middle of the camp. Several Bright Moon guards lounged next to an open fire with their helmets off and weapons put aside. They had a variety of small game spitted on sticks. They seemed to be discussing the virtues of charred vs underdone rat with three Horde soldiers. A group of shocked-looking clones clustered around a young man that Adora recognized as one of Perfuma’s people was trying to get them to eat something. People were sitting outside of tents chatting or sleeping in the sun. A few people were doing laundry and hanging it on tent lines. There were even a few ragged children in the camp. They marched in two straight lines behind an old woman who looked like one of Scorpia’s kin.</p><p>“Do you remember the day we met?” Adora asked Bow, softly.</p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>“Doesn’t this remind you of that?” </p><p>Bow smiled, “I guess it does.” </p><p>More tears slipped down Adora’s face. “That was the worst day ever.” And then she winced because she realized how it sounded.</p><p>“Because you lost Catra that day?”  His voice was gentle. Adora was never more appreciative that Bow really understood feelings than right then. She never had to worry that he’d take things the wrong way. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And now you’re scared that history is going to repeat itself?”</p><p>She nodded, not trusting herself to speak as they reached their destination. She dashed inside to check.</p><p>No Catra. No Melog.</p><p>“Hold up.” Bow said before she could spin off into another panic attack. A crumpled piece of paper was stuck to the tent pole with one of Bow’s arrows.</p><p>
  <em> Hi Adora, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I went for a walk with Melog. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don’t worry, I just needed some time to clear my head.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll be back by sunset. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I promise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Catra </em>
</p><p>Underneath the writing was the little cartoons of the two of them that Catra used to draw to make Adora laugh. In between was a tiny heart. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Agatha and the cadets come to camp.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The late afternoon sun felt good on Agatha’s carapace. It had been a very long time since she’d been able to sit and soak up the heat of a summer afternoon watching the children in her charge play. Truly, she had believed that she would never see such a sight again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night before last, when everything went mad, she’d assumed that Prime’s final push was here. The children scattered and hid, as they’d done a hundred times since Prime’s invasion. Most of them were able to make their way to the rendezvous without incident. All of them had deliberately avoided the noisy gatherings breaking out all over the city, fearful of what new devilry it meant.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been hiding the children from Prime’s forces for so long that when Force Captain Catra had brought Felina back to their warehouse, Agatha had automatically assumed it to be a trick. But the children were so hungry, there was no way she could have redirected them once the bag of rations had appeared. It was despair rather than hope that prompted her to take the offering; poison or even chipping was better than this slow starvation. So she’d treated Force Captain Catra exactly as if she was who she said she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The children ate two whole meals and played games until bedtime. Through the long watches of that night, she sat with her rifle powered up--waiting for the food to turn them into the green-eyed husks that shuffled through her city or for the cries of pain as the children succumbed to tainted rations. Her plan had been that when the first one of them showed the signs, she would simply turn the rifle on all of them and then herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the sun miraculously rose over living children rather than soulless corpses (of either the animate or the inanimate type), Agatha had found a transport with some fuel at the warehouse and loaded all of the children into it, striking out towards the Whispering Woods. Yes, she was defying orders but though she seldom thought of herself that way, she was the oldest living member of the erstwhile Scorpion Kingdom royalty. She wanted to see for herself what this alleged peace with the Princesses was about.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t the only one in a vehicle headed that way, from all over the Fright Zone, skiffs and transports were heading to the place Force Captain Catra had spoken of. It had been almost mid-morning when she’d rolled up and heard rumors that the damned Rebels were getting ready to put Force Captain Catra on trial for “crimes against Etheria.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parking the transport on the outermost edges of the camp, Agatha had marched her cadets to the center of camp where this nonsense was to be played out so that they could see for themselves the worth of these Princesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agatha?” A voice she hadn’t expected had called to her when she arrived. “Is that you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned, delight warring with terror within her. “Scorpia?” The last time she had seen Scorpia, her brother’s granddaughter had been haunting Hordak’s Sanctum, a green-eyed shell who struck down anyone she came across with the Black Garnet’s fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wow! It is so good to see you!” Scorpia took two strides to close the distance. Felina, Lee, and Mike, Agatha’s oldest cadets, jumped between them, brandishing their makeshift weapons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah! Hey, kids. It’s okay!” Scorpia held up her pincers to show she wasn’t armed. The cadets didn’t move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, I gotcha.” Turning around she showed them that chip on the back of her neck was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, the delight won. “Scorpia!” Agatha strode over and grabbed the younger woman up into a long, satisfying scorpion hug. “You’re here. You’re safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpia stepped back, “You look…” Agatha suspected she was going to say “great” but lying had never been Scorpia’s way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look dreadful.” Agatha finished for her, grinning. “But I feel much better now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Catra said she ran into you yesterday.” Scorpia said, “She said that you’d kept all the cadets in your cadre unchipped. That is...that is amazing.” She looked at the children who’d fallen into their two neat lines. “But, what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wondering what to say, Agatha settled on, “I don’t trust these Princesses to keep their word. They never have before. I hear from the other soldiers they’re putting Force Captain Catra on trial?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpia shifted uneasily, “Well, yeah, but that’s only because…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only because she was beating them.” Felina piped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agatha hid her smile and gave the girl a glare, “Did I speak to you, Cadet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, ma’am. Sorry, ma’am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they think that we’ll give Force Captain Catra up without a fight, they are much mistaken,” Agatha said, stoutly. “So, what is the plan, Scorpia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scorpia rubbed the back of her neck with her pincer. “Yeah. Well, see...” Scorpia looked troubled, then her face cleared as if she’d thought of a solution to a problem. She said, “Hey, Agatha, we’re actually collecting statements from people about how things changed after Catra took over as Hordak’s second. Would you mind talking to them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the request had come from any other source Agatha would have told them where to put it, but Scorpia was family. “All right,” she said grudgingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that hour of the morning, the tent had been empty but for a very few. A group of four women and one man sat at the table. Scorpia whispered to them gesturing at Agatha, before giving Agatha a claws-up and leaving the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agatha?” said one of the women, a thin freckled blonde with flowers in her hair, “We just have a few questions to ask. We won’t keep you.” She eyed the cadets behind her. “Maybe the children want to play outside while we talk?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I don’t think so.” Agatha gave Mike, Felina, and Lee a meaningful look and they nodded their understanding. Agatha sat in the chair and her senior cadets arranged the others until they sat cross-legged in a semicircle on the floor surrounding her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The makeshift committee’s questions were relatively simple and straightforward. Agatha was able to tell them that while had never met the Force Captain as an adult, Catra’s policy decisions had impacted everyone. She told them how Catra raised the food and clothing rations, how she’d made sure every soldier had adequate armor, how she’d stopped throwing common soldiers at the overpowered monsters known as Princesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...Princesses aren’t monsters,” the thin woman said with a stricken expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell that to my cadets who have lost parents to them,” grunted Agatha. “I can give you the name of the battle where each one died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but the Horde was like, attacking us. We had to defend ourselves.” The dark-haired woman said, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agatha had stayed alive this long because she always kept a tight rein on both her mouth and her temper. Today, after so much time and so many hardships, she found that could do it no longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The time to defend yourselves was when Hordak first brought the Horde!” she exclaimed. “I was a child and I remember my brother calling on the other kingdoms for help. I remember the sound of the bots Hordak sent after us. My brother told me the other rulers would come, but they never did. He begged and pleaded with them to uphold their mutual aid pacts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> We were</span>
  <em>
    <span> abandoned </span>
  </em>
  <span>by Etheria. My brother bent his knee to Hordak and he</span>
  <em>
    <span> wept</span>
  </em>
  <span>! He gave Hordak the Black Garnet in exchange for his family and subject’s lives. The Rebellion only fought Hordak when their own homes were threatened. The Princesses are the monsters who allowed Hordak to conquer the Scorpian Kingdom and left us to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Breathing hard, she glared at the five silent people sitting at the table.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Done with this nonsense, Agatha stood, turning around to her children. “Cadets,” she barked. “Two lines. Fall in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee and Mike jumped up to head the lines. Felina took a place at the back since she held the youngest one, Rosa, who was barely out of diapers and had fallen asleep during the meeting. Agatha gave the cadet an approving smile, Felina’s ability to soothe the little ones into silence had been instrumental in keeping all of them hidden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re so little,” one of the women whispered. “How can they be like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That pissed Agatha off even more. How the hell did they think she’d kept all of them alive? “Cadets. Follow on.” She marched out of the tent, into the bright light beyond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the morning, she had lurked, waiting to see where this was going. She had witnessed Catra’s testimony and her subsequent scolding of the committee from the door of the tent with great satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Agatha sat on a rock in the sunlight near where she’d parked the transport, watching the children play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shadow on the ground made her look around, leveling her rifle at the newcomer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Agatha.” Force Captain Catra stood with her arms crossed, watching the cadets chasing each other up and down the field. The giant animal she’d ridden through the Fright Zone sat sedately at her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agatha put up her weapon and started to stand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Stay put,” the Force Captain said. She smiled slightly. “I’m too tired for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agatha nodded. “Yes, Force Captain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman hugged herself and sighed. “Yeah. I’m too tired for that too. Just...just call me Catra. Okay? And, anyway, what are you doing here? Didn’t I tell you to head to the central dining hall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did check in at the hall. I registered all my cadets as living, then we came here.” Agatha had done it over the transporter's comm rather than in person, but she had done it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’re the cadets? Do you have enough water and rations?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had what you left us yesterday and I picked more up at the warehouse,” Agatha said. “And it looks like there’s a lot more game around here than there used to be. We could forage if we had to.” The green grass and blue sky reminded Agatha of when she was a child before the bad times had started. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra nodded, still watching the children. The youngest ones were chasing each other around a game of tag while the older ones mostly were sitting or lying idly in the grass. “Can I ask you a question?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Force...I mean Catra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you knew me when I was little?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agatha nodded. “I’ve been looking after cadets since I was about your age. I used to work in the creche with the very little ones. Shadow Weaver started her special squad when I was there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman turned to look at Agatha. “Special?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agatha nodded, “Oh, yes. It was very competitive. She only wanted the very best. We tested all the children. You were the first one to pass all her tests.” The old woman couldn’t help but smile fondly at the memory. “Shadow Weaver brought her ward with her one day. The girl was perhaps three or four? I was never clear on where she came from because Shadow Weaver never brought her to the creche to be looked after.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agatha refrained from repeating the ridiculous rumors that the blonde girl was somehow Shadow Weaver and Hordak’s natural child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We sent her out to play with the other children who’d tested well, but the poor little thing just stood looking terrified, as though she’d never been near another child before. To be honest, I was concerned that the others would hurt the girl. She seemed very fragile. I never saw a shyer, lonelier child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra made a little noise in her throat that sounded like, “huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Anyway, we always kept cardboard shipping containers around because the children love them so much. She went to hide in the very shipping box that was your favorite.  You were always so kind to the other children, especially the ones who needed extra help. By the end of the afternoon, you both were fast friends. And that was really the last I saw of you. Shadow Weaver signed the transfer paperwork that very afternoon and took you with her as her ward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra stared at Agatha, her brow furrowed and her ears raised. “That is so...not how I remember that story.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue creature butted against the young woman’s side and mewled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, I guess.” Catra turned her head and spoke to the animal, as if in response to something it had said. It purred and yipped again. This time it was clear the creature had said something because Catra replied, “Yeah. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of her whole thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is...is Shadow Weaver coming back?” Agatha asked, being carefully neutral in her tone. Things had been much better since her disappearance, but there was no sense tempting fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s ears and tail dropped. “No.” Her voice was flat, emotionless. “She’s dead.” She cleared her throat. “I saw her die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Agatha didn’t know what to say to that. All the usual condolences seemed wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was saved from further awkwardness when the animal next to Catra spoke in a series of mewls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra nodded sharply. “That’s a great idea,” she said. “Agatha? Do you think your cadets are up for some games?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, Agatha replied with a nod. “They’ve been fed and watered. If they don’t do something with their energy they’ll start driving me mad soon.” She reached into her pocket and handed Catra her whistle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra gave it three blasts to get their attention and then walked forward calling. “Cadets! Line up! Count off for two teams! We’re playing capture the flag!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frosta teaches the cadets to play iceball.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the three years that Bow had known Adora, there had been times when the differences between them seemed nearly insurmountable. Perfectly ordinary things to Bow were just so outside of Adora’s experience that it was difficult to figure out the best way to help his friend when she was in trouble. For instance, Bow would have assumed that Catra’s note would have helped Adora calm down from her panic. Instead, she sat down on her bedding and started to quietly cry.</p><p>“Oh. Hey.” He sat down beside her, relieved that she was no longer hyperventilating but baffled at the tears. Happy tears? Exhausted and overwhelmed tears? He couldn’t tell, but she had crushed the note in her fist and held it tight to her chest.<br/> <br/>“Talk to me, Adora.” How many times had they done this when Glimmer was missing? They’d spent so much time talking about her, worried sick and laser-focused on rescuing her, but not once had Adora talked about Catra until they received that transmission. </p><p>“Sorry.” She smiled at him through her tears, still clutching the scrap of paper as if it were precious. “I was just so worried…”</p><p>Happy tears, then. Maybe with a side of overwhelmed. Bow slipped his arm around her shoulder. “I know.”</p><p>She wiped her eyes and uncrumpled the scrap of paper. “These last few days…” she trailed off, sniffling again.</p><p>“It’s been a lot to deal with.” Bow finished for her.</p><p>“Yeah.” Adora smoothed the note out on her knee and then neatly folded it to put into her jacket pocket. “Bow...I missed her so much.” </p><p>“Yeah?” Bow prompted her gently when it seemed like she wasn’t going to say anything else. “You never talked much about her.”</p><p>“It...hurt too much,” Adora whispered. </p><p> Bow had assumed that from the many times she would cut herself off when Catra’s name came up, but it was probably a good thing that Adora said it out loud. As much as Bow loved her, she wasn’t the most self-aware person. “But everything’s okay now.” He felt like she was going to need to hear that a lot for a while.</p><p>She nodded, almost absently. “I still can’t believe they decided to put her on trial. And she just went along.” </p><p>“Well, maybe she realized nothing seriously bad was going to happen and just decided that this was the best way to get things out in the open.”</p><p>“Why would she have any reason to think that?” Adora snapped, jumping up to pace. “We’ve spent most of the last three years trying to kill each other. She was serious when she said she thought sorcerers were into torture. That speech she gave to the troops? She really thought she was walking into that!”</p><p>Bow flinched, remembering the day Adora had found the sword. How she had sincerely believed the Princesses were monsters. Then he considered Scorpia’s surprise at how prisoners were treated at Brightmoon. </p><p>When Glimmer had first told him about it after coming back from the all-night session with the other Princesses and King Micah, a trial had seemed so reasonable. A way to calm down nervous civilians and impose a sense of order.  </p><p>It dawned on Bow that the Etherian Horde might not view it the same way. The Princess Alliance had assumed that Scorpia would automatically become the Fright Zone’s ruler due to her heritage...that didn’t necessarily mean the denizens of the Fright Zone would recognize that.  </p><p>“I guess we get so used to thinking of ourselves as the good guys that we never realized how it looks from the other side,” he said slowly, realizing what a disastrous decision it could have been. Considering what Catra had already gone through, it was surprising that she hadn’t just walked away. Adora’s anxiety came into focus. </p><p>“She told me once that I never had much faith in her,” Adora whispered, stopping her pacing to cover her face with her hands. “She was right. If she’d wanted to today, she could have started the whole war over again. Everyone in the Fright Zone would have followed her.” </p><p>“But she didn’t. She probably saved the whole peace process.” Bow smiled, walking over to Adora to gently take her hands. “Catra saves the day again, I guess.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Adora smiled a little, thinking of that. “But, how can I make it up to her?” </p><p>“I’m not sure. But, look, you two have time now, right?” </p><p>“Time...” Adora’s smile broadened. “Yes, I guess we do.” </p><p>“So, come on. Let’s go look for her. If we don’t find her, we’ll come back here at sunset and she’ll be back, right?” He led her out of the tent by the hand. “And we can go look for some food other than ration bars, okay?”</p><hr/><p>This was the best day ever, Felina decided. </p><p>Not only had Agatha given them double rations for breakfast, but then she’d loaded them up into the transport so they could do some recon. They were further away from the Fright Zone than Felina had been in her<em> life</em>. Right on the edge of the Whispering Woods under one of Prime’s creepy spires.</p><p>They’d rolled up here in time for Agatha to help out Force Captain Scorpia by telling the Pretty Committee (as Felina had disdainfully dubbed them in her head) how Force Captain Catra had fixed things in the Fright Zone.<em> Then</em> they got double rations for lunch. <em>Then</em>, they’d gotten to see Force Captain Catra give that same Pretty Committee a swift verbal smackdown.<em> Then</em> Agatha had told them that they could have free time for the rest of the afternoon and she’d promised double rations for dinner. </p><p>And now, Force Captain Catra had shown up and taken an interest in them. This was seriously the best day <em>ever.</em></p><p>After so long of spending her days being silent, being still, being hungry, and being cold, nothing could compare to the sheer physical joy of racing up and down in the warm sunlight. The younger kids had now all tapped out. They sat or lay around on the soft padding of green vegetation that had sprung up over the ground overnight(Agatha called it “grass”). Now the older cadets could get to the rougher (and better) games. They gathered around Catra to find out what they were playing next.</p><p>“Hey, Frosta!” Catra called out to a girl dressed in blue who was standing on the side watching them. She looked about the same age as Felina and she jumped when the Force Captain called out to her.</p><p>“What?” the girl asked suspiciously, crossing her arms over her chest. </p><p>“Are you interested in a game with my cadets?”</p><p>“You...you want me to play?” the dark-haired girl asked, sounding incredulous, but a flash of longing crossed her face.</p><p>“Sure, why not? Just remember this is a friendly game. Don’t...I don’t know...turn anyone into ice chunks or anything.” Catra paused for a moment, looking at Felina and the other eight older cadets who stood around her. “And you guys shouldn’t try to murder her either. No sense in getting the Princesses all bent out of shape again. This is a friendly game. Emphasis on ‘friendly’. ” </p><p>Felina giggled involuntarily, quickly stifling it until Catra gave her a grin and a little wink. </p><p>The girl in blue smirked a little like she also enjoyed the joke, but she still looked wary. “What are you playing?” </p><p>“Uhh...” Catra looked around, thinking. “Well, shoot, we could play Princess and soldiers but we don’t have any light guns. And then that might not stay friendly.”</p><p>“How about iceball?” Frosta said, “If you play, we’d have the same number on each team.”</p><p>Felina looked blankly at the others then back at Catra who smiled a little lopsidedly as she said, “Yeah, that’s not one we know.”</p><p>Frosta grinned. “I could teach you! It’s really fun. And it doesn’t even involve punching anyone.”</p><p>“How can it be fun if you don’t get to punch anyone?” Lee rumbled quietly in Lizardspeak to Felina.</p><p>Unlike most of their instructors, Catra was not half-deaf. She turned in their direction. “You don’t want Frosta punching you, cadet. Trust me.” She rubbed her jaw as if remembering an injury. “I’m still probably recovering from the brain damage.” She gave them another smile to let them know she was joking, but Felina still elbowed Lee to shut him up.  </p><p>Frosta’s smile widened and her cheeks turned a little pink at the praise. “Aw. You were probably brain-damaged way before that.” </p><p>Catra laughed. “No argument there. So how does iceball work?” </p><p>It was a pretty easy game. The rules the girl outlined were a basic, two team, get-the ball-over-the-net-without-letting-it touch-the-ground type of thing.</p><p>Mike raised his hand. Catra nodded to acknowledge his question. “Where do we get a net, ma’am?” he asked.</p><p>Catra turned her head looking around, “I’m sure we can figure something…”</p><p>A woman with white hair, dark skin, and shiny silver armor walked over from where she’d been talking with Scorpia and Agatha. “I got it,” she said to the Force Captain. Though her tone was friendly, her smile seemed strained. Felina recognized her as one of the people on the Pretty Committee. “Frosta, give me some anchor posts.”</p><p>Frosta somehow produced two sticks from out of nowhere and set them several meters apart. The woman cupped her hands together and then made a throwing motion. Suddenly a net was just there, hanging between the two posts<br/> <br/>“Thanks, Netossa.” </p><p>The woman nodded, then she said, “Uh...when you’re done with the kids, we should talk.” </p><p>Catra went very still. Felina couldn’t decipher the look the Force Captain gave the woman. Melog (Felina was pretty sure the creature wasn’t a pet--somehow she knew it was a person) who had been sitting in the middle of the group of younger cadets stood up, and their mane and tail darkened. They moved to stand next to Catra and she sunk her hand deeply into their mane. </p><p>“No. We shouldn’t,” Catra said, firmly. “I’ve pretty much said everything I need to say. Let’s not push things. Okay?”  Catra’s tail lashed and her ears went back, but she seemed determined to be pleasant.</p><p>The woman shifted nervously, looking over her shoulder. A few yards away, Force Captain Scorpia stood next to where Agatha sat. Next to her was a big, purple-haired woman Felina had seen that morning. Her eyes were red and swollen, but she gave the white-haired woman a little smile and a nod as if trying to be encouraging.</p><p>The white-haired woman turned back. “All right. Fine. I’ll just say it now.” She took a breath and straightened up. “We’re really sorry. We’re jerks. You were totally right. We were just running right over people because we thought we knew best. The council sent us to ask you; will you join us when we reconvene?  As...as a member of the council and one of the representatives of the Etherian Horde?” Maybe to forestall an instant refusal, the woman added, “we don’t need an answer now. Just think about it. Okay?” </p><p>She glanced quickly over her shoulder again, and dropped her voice, talking more quickly now. “And...there’s this other thing. It’s personal. I’m worried about Spinnerella. Spinny’s kind of messed up about the whole chip thing. There's something she doesn't want to talk about with me. But she says she wants to talk with you." The woman shook her head impatiently. "I get if you’re too mad to talk to me right now. And if you don’t want to sit on the council I get that too. But...would you talk to Spinnerella maybe...sometime? Please?”</p><p>Melog’s mane smoothed to white and they bumped their head into Catra as her ears came forward in surprise. “Um, okay. Maybe. I guess. Ask me later?”</p><p>The woman nodded and walked away. The tension in the air dissolved and the woman walked back to stand with the purple-haired woman.</p><p>Instead of counting them off into two teams, Catra split them up according to abilities, making sure that the strongest of them, Mike and Lee, were split up, and then she said, “Felina, you go over on Frosta’s team,” she shrugged, “It wouldn’t be fair if the two fastest people were on the same side.” </p><p>A warm glow filled Felina’s heart at the praise. </p><p>When the game started, Felina saw that Catra spent as much time on all fours as she did on two. That was an impulse that Felina always fought within herself, worried that she’d be reprimanded for it. But if the Force Captain did it, it must be fine.</p><p>The ball they played with was about the size of Felina’s two fists and made of hard-packed ice crystals so it was pretty heavy. Catching and throwing it back over the net was harder than it sounded. <br/>    <br/>Felina noticed two more strange adults, a dark-skinned young man who’d apparently lost half his shirt and a blonde girl in a red jacket drifted over from the larger camp to watch them. Far too interested in following Catra’s movements for Felina’s comfort, the cadet kept her eye on them, turning away from the game entirely as they circled behind her team.  </p><p> Distracted, Felina never saw what happened, but she heard a squeaky yelp from the other side of the net. Spinning around, she saw that Force Captain Catra lay flat on her back unmoving on the ground with the remains of the iceball dripping all over her face and in her hair. Lee hovered over her looking sick.<br/> <br/>“Catra!” someone yelled from behind Felina. The cadet whipped her head around in time to see a flash of light and a figure emerged from that flash that sent her mind spinning in terror. </p><p>Instinctively bouncing across the grass to put herself between her downed commanding officer and the beautiful nightmare that pounded across the turf towards them, Felina unsheathed her claws and flung herself at the monster, determined to defend her leader.</p><p>The white and gold clad giantess wasn’t even looking at her, with eyes only for Felina’s injured CO. Apparently the magical abomination had just been waiting for the moment the Horde’s second-in-command was distracted or weakened so she could move in for the kill. </p><p><em>So, this is how I die,</em> the Horde cadet thought distantly as she leaped, knowing how outmatched she was. She’d heard the stories and she’d seen the casualties come into the city on their way to the infirmary. But she’d make a good distraction until Agatha’s rifle powered up and Scorpia could call in reinforcements. </p><p>“Ahhh!” Halfway through Felina’s leap, a tangle of silver rope wrapped itself around her. She thumped to the ground struggling against the bonds and yowling. </p><p>Mike and Lee set themselves between She-Ra and Catra. The others would have gone to protect the younger cadets, Felina knew. </p><p>Abruptly the sword-lady skidded to a stop. Felina squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to watch the slaughter of her squadmates while she blindly slashed at the net that wrapped ever more tightly around her.</p><p>“Adora!!” Catra’s voice rang out. Felina’s eyes snapped open. Catra was up and she darted between the cadets and the golden-haired princess. “Adora! What the fuck? Are you <em>trying</em> to freak everyone out?” </p><p>Everyone, including She-Ra, froze. </p><p>"Catra! You were down...I thought...I thought..." She Ra gasped out raggedly.</p><p>“I’m fine, you idiot.” Catra smiled up at her nemesis as the cadets looked on in confusion. She-Ra reached out and touched the shorter woman’s cheek. They stood like that for a few seconds and the Princess seemed to glow even brighter in the golden light of the low sun.</p><p>Hordack’s Second grasped at the hand on her cheek and squeezed it before she turned her back on She-Ra. “Cadets! It’s okay! Stand down. Long story, but...she’s with us now.” She turned towards Felina and spoke to someone the bound cadet couldn’t see. “Netossa!” she growled, “get that off my cadet. Right. Fucking. Now.”</p><p>“Yeah. no problem.” That was the voice of the woman in silver.</p><p>The tangled ropes disappeared. “You all right?” the woman asked, moving to crouch down next to her.  </p><p>Felina jumped back with a hiss, her claws still out. </p><p>“Hey. It’s okay!” The woman held her hands up at her shoulder to show she was unarmed, but Felina knew it didn’t matter since the woman was able to produce nets out of thin air. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to hurt you.”</p><p>“<em>Are</em> you hurt?”  Catra bent over her and stretched out a hand.<br/> <br/>“I’m okay.” Felina nodded as she grabbed onto Catra’s proffered hand as though she were drowning and let herself be pulled to her feet. Her cheeks were wet and the girl swiped at the moisture impatiently.</p><p>The Force Captain reached out to squeeze her shoulder. “Good job, Cadet.” Tactfully, she didn’t comment or bring attention to Felina’s tears. Instead, she turned to the others. “We’re all just a little hair-triggered.” She gave them all an encouraging smile before her face turned pensive. “Although if we’re going to do this peace thing, we all need to calm down, I guess.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She-Ra’s voice was unexpectedly soft and full of remorse. “I didn’t mean to scare everyone. Catra...Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine, it was just a snowball. Anyway, I wouldn’t have caught it with my face if you hadn’t distracted me.” The smile she gave the blonde woman was teasing, but She Ra's eyes were bright with unshed tears.</p><p>“Catra,” She-Ra started, then she stopped. She cleared her throat, looking around at everyone. “I just…” A shimmer passed over her form and the eight-foot-tall warrior was replaced with the much-shorter blonde woman with the red jacket. “I’m sorry. I guess I sort of overreacted.” She offered a tentative smile to the cadets. “You three...you’re really brave standing up to a princess like that.”</p><p>“They’ve been fighting clones in the Fright Zone since Prime invaded. They and Agatha kept the whole cadre alive and unchipped.” Catra informed her proudly. “I figure they all ought to get medals.”</p><p>The woman who had been She-Ra grinned at all of them. “At least,” she agreed.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spinnerella and Catra talk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The surreal sight of three ragged, underfed, terrified teenagers going up against She-Ra was something that would haunt Spinnerella for a long time. She wasn’t even sure what had happened. Catra took a snowball to the face and went down with a little squeak and then Adora just took off running towards her. The young woman didn’t even appear to summon her sword or say the words; a flash of light and then She-Ra raced across the field.</p><p>The half-second before Catra bounced up from the ground to interpose herself between She-Ra and the children was like a scene out of Spinnerella's nightmares; a Prime-induced vision of the Protector of Etheria chipped and menacing the helpless.</p><p>On the heels of that thought, Spinnerella had a terrible realization that the children didn’t fear that She-Ra was chipped, they feared<em> She-Ra </em>.</p><p>Netossa caught the cat-girl in one of her nets before she could complete her suicidal leap. The lizard-boy and the tallest human-boy in the group each grabbed Frosta’s long ice poles and gave every sign of being ready to lay down their lives for their leader.</p><p>The other older cadets ran to take defensive positions behind Scorpia and Agatha, putting the young kids behind them.  All of the little ones were abnormally silent in their distress. A few gasps and quickly stifled squeaks of dismay were all she heard from them. Agatha stood up to take aim at Adora with her rifle, but Scorpia pushed the muzzle down before the old woman could get a shot off. </p><p>Catra explained to the children that Adora was on their side, but the little ones (and a few not so little) hid behind Agatha, Catra, and Scorpia. Some of them youngest covered their eyes so they wouldn’t have to look at the terrifying sight of the Princess--even after Adora let the transformation go.</p><p>“They were so scared of us,” Spinnerella whispered to Netossa, as they lay by their fading campfire hours later. The sounds of revelry were dying off and the two had rolled out a blanket so they could lie on their backs and enjoy the stars together.  </p><p>Netossa nodded pensively. “Yeah. It was a good thing Frosta went and found Perfuma.”</p><p>Perfuma and Frosta’s sweet frozen fruit juice had been a huge hit among the children. Then Perfuma had passed around an abundance of magically produced fruit and vegetables which had been met first with skepticism and then delight as the children tasted the new foods.</p><p>Spinnerella sniffed and snuggled closer to her wife. “They’re all so thin.”</p><p>“Yeah. But, I think Frosta’s made some new friends.” The last they’d seen of the ruler of the Kingdom of Snows, she was sitting with the oldest of the Horde children, introducing them to nuts and berries, and talking about how many clones they’d each taken out during Prime’s Occupation. Spinnerella was pretty sure Frosta hadn’t mentioned to them that she was a Princess yet. By the time Netossa and Spinnerella left, all the kids had regained their buoyant, celebratory mood. </p><p>Two mismatched eyes, bright blue, and amber, glowed in the darkness beyond the campfire. “Hey,” a quiet voice called out. </p><p>“Catra?” called Netossa as both of them sat up and rearranged the blankets and pillows to sit comfortably.</p><p>“Yeah.” She came forward into the firelight. Melog paced beside her. “You said you wanted to talk to me. Is...uh...is now a good time?”</p><p>“Darling, can you give us a few minutes?” Spinnerella softly asked Netossa.</p><p>“Are you sure? I mean...<em> ” </em>the Princess looked from her to the former Horde soldier.</p><p>“This is private,” Spinnerella said.</p><p>“What?” Netossa bristled. “How<em> private </em> can it be?“ Hurt bled through the anger in her voice. “You can talk with her about it, but not with me? You’re my <em> wife </em>.” The last words were spoken with confused sadness. </p><p>“Netossa,” Spinnerella whispered. “Please. Let’s not fight about this.” She reached out and took Netossa’s hand. “It’s not...not about <em> me </em>.” She met her wife’s gaze and then looked sideways at Catra.</p><p>“What? I don’t understand.”</p><p>“Please. Darling.” Spinnerella brought Netossa’s hand to her lips. “I’ll be fine. It’s just...I need to talk to her. Alone. Please?”</p><p>Netossa searched Spinnerella’s eyes. Finally, she nodded. “I’ll...um...I’ll go see if Mermista’s okay. Last I saw, she was so drunk she was actually singing shanties with Sea Hawk.”</p><p>Catra winced. “That can’t be a good sign,” she said wryly. </p><p>Netossa stood and looked at Catra with narrow eyes. “I’ll be back in a few,” she said as she ambled off into the night.</p><p>Catra sat down on a convenient log and tossed a few pieces of wood onto the fire. The magical guardian who had been shadowing her lounged at her feet.</p><p>“How are the children?” Spinnerella asked softly.</p><p>“The cadets? They’re fine,” Catra replied. “They’re tough.” She smiled showing a fang. “Food is a great distraction.” Her smile sagged into something sad. “They’ve been on short rations for a while, I guess. I got Perfuma to leave a pile of food for them for the morning. And since there’s so much game around here, I figured I’d take them out tomorrow and forage. They need to gain some weight.” </p><p>“Let us know what they need. We’ll do whatever we can for them. For your people.”</p><p>Catra nodded. “You should tell Scorpia. Agatha wasn’t too excited about accepting help from Princesses, but she’ll listen to Scorpia.”</p><p>“Agatha would listen to you.”</p><p>Catra shrugged. “Yeah. Whatever.” She looked away as though embarrassed by her obvious concern for the kids.   "But...I’m guessing you didn’t want to talk to me about the cadets.”</p><p>“Ah….no,” Spinnerella admitted. “Where...where’s Adora?”</p><p>Catra shrugged. “She's catching up with Spar...I mean, Glimmer. She just got back. She took King Micah back to Mystacore with Castaspella. She said he was a mess.”</p><p>Spinnerella nodded. “I’m afraid this afternoon was...just too much.”</p><p>“Too much for <em> him </em>?” Catra rolled her eyes and scoffed. The beast beside her growled at Spinnerella.</p><p>“No.” The Princess put her hand out. “I didn’t mean it like that. I think we need to talk about this afternoon.”</p><p>“Look. I said everything I was going to say to you people.” </p><p>Spinnerella stared into the fire, without moving. She found it hard to look Catra in the face. “Please, I wanted to...explain, I suppose. You have a right to know.” </p><p>Silence. Spinnerella finally looked back at the Horde soldier. In the dim light, it was hard to make out the details of Catra’s expression, but she frowned, and her ears were pinned back to her head. Melog chirruped and shoved at her hand with their nose. “What?” She said to them. </p><p>They looked at the young woman reproachfully and meowed.</p><p>Catra’s ears came forward a little. “Fine,” she said grudgingly to the softly glowing creature. She abandoned the log and scooted closer to the fire, her arms wrapped around herself. Spinnerella saw that she shivered as though with a sudden chill. “Say whatever you’re going to say, but then I am<em> done. </em>Got it?" Melog settled down next to her and she crouched unmoving, her wide feline pupils eerily reflecting the dancing flames. </p><p>Spinnerella nodded her understanding. “We really thought it was the right way forward. We thought that the Fright Zone’s people would be relieved to have Scorpia in charge. Entrapta agreed that she’d be happy to have custody of Hordak. But then...when your name came up last night...I don’t know what happened. Micah, Mermista, and I...it was like we were just so angry at everything you’d done. Suddenly, we felt like we needed to make you pay. </p><p>But...the others wouldn’t let us just hand out sentences like that...they wanted to abide by the law. Frosta wouldn’t even sit on the council. She was the first one to bring up that just being on the other side didn’t make anyone a criminal. And Perfuma said we had to hear people out. Then, we started to hear from your people. And the more the day wore on, the more I started to feel...not really real. Like I was in one of Prime’s scenarios.”</p><p>Catra’s unnerving stare became more intense and Spinnerella hesitated, unsure suddenly whether this conversation was a good idea. Catra absolutely deserved to know what had happened, but there was no way to predict how the volatile soldier would take the information.</p><p>“Every time I thought of you...I was so<em> angry. </em> It didn’t feel like me. <em> ” </em> She stopped, swallowed, trying to find a way to frame the words.  “I know Micah felt it too--that sense that we weren’t in control. Mermista may have, but I’m not sure she could really tell the difference. At least not until we started getting reports about the Salineas settlements being protected from Prime by the Etherian Horde garrisons stationed there. That should have calmed her down, but somehow it made her angrier.”</p><p>“Eventually Frosta, and Scorpia talked sense into us.” Spinnerella chuckled derisively at herself recognizing the sheer arrogance of what she was about to say. “Micah, Mermista, and I...the three of us who were chipped...decided that we could <em> live </em> with pardoning you.” </p><p>A tight knot of utter mortification locked Spinnerella’s throat for a moment and she stopped, horrified at their presumption.  If Catra herself hadn’t decided that she was not interested in further hostilities, the highhanded act would have destroyed any possibility of peace negotiations with the Etherian Horde. </p><p>“I don't know if you know, but I was the first Princess who was chipped.” Spinnerella went on, changing tack completely. “I caught Prime’s interest. He wanted intelligence. And he was angry.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. He couldn’t cope with the fact that Adora gave him a bloody nose, I guess,” Catra muttered, finally shifting her eyes away with a little smile.  </p><p>Spinnerella shook her head.  “It wasn’t Adora. He only saw her as one fool in a long line of fools. He was fixated on someone else. Someone he only thought of as ‘Little Sister’.“ </p><p>Catra flinched, closed her eyes, and hugged herself harder. “Get to the point,” she hissed. Melog cuddled closer to her. </p><p>“She made him crazy. He couldn’t stop thinking of how she’d laughed at him. We all heard it. We all felt it. But I could never see her face. He never named her in his thoughts. He kept trying NOT to think of it, but that made it worse. It was like when someone tells you not to think about a yellow fish. You won’t think of anything else. </p><p>He was disciplined enough that he kept a lot about her from me. I knew she was an Etherian. I suppose I thought it was Glimmer. Or maybe one of the first people he’d chipped in the Fright Zone. He kept her name and her face from me, but he couldn’t stop the sound of her laughter  or the feelings it evoked.”</p><p>“Look.” Catra opened her eyes and interrupted, suddenly. “I’m really sorry you had such a bad time and everything.” She spoke quickly. “But this all sounds like stuff Perfuma could help you with. I really don’t see why you’re telling me. And, anyway it's late and I just want to get to bed, okay?” She unfolded herself to stand and smiled a little too brightly. “I get it. You were pissed because of the whole chipping thing and now you’ve decided you were probably a little over the top. I accept the apology. It’s all good.”</p><p>“I know what Prime did to you!” Spinnerella blurted before Catra could turn away.</p><p>The younger woman’s face twisted into the scowl that Spinnerella knew so well from battle, and she clenched her fists, ready for a fight. For a few heartbeats, she seemed robbed of speech. When she did speak, her words were low and dangerous. “What is <em> that </em> supposed to mean?” Beside her, Melog’s mane turned jagged and dark as they growled with the same menace as they had this afternoon when they’d defended Catra from the perceived threat of torture</p><p>Taking care to move slowly, Spinnerella extended her hand palm down in a calming gesture towards Melog rather than Catra. The Princess was beginning to see that the creature not only reacted to the magicat, but the young woman’s emotions were possibly being stabilized by the magical guardian. If they weren’t, the Horde and the Princess Alliance might already be at war again. “I just mean,” she said softly, “that we owe you a lot. And you deserve to know the truth. Please. Sit down? Please?”  </p><p>“Whatever it is you’re going to say,” the (former?) Force Captain growled, “just fucking say it.”</p><p>An acid self-loathing burned in the middle of the Princess’s chest as she said, “I suppose that’s fair.” She took a deep breath. “I’m trying to tell you that when we oh-so-magnanimously pardoned you, we expected you to be grateful to us for our<em> mercy. </em> ” She spat the last word out like it was venom sucked from a wound. “But then...you<em> laughed </em>at us. Just like you laughed at <em> Him</em>. And the whole scene...I saw it like it was happening right in front of me. Like I was back in the hive mind and seeing it through His eyes. No one ever laughed at Horde Prime to his face, not for a thousand years.”</p><p>She dropped her hands into her lap and stared at them. “I suddenly saw what we were doing. How we were so sure of ourselves. So self-satisfied. We didn’t want to repair the harm we had done, we just wanted to impose our version of <em> order, </em> never mind what the people of Etheria might want or need<em>. </em>We had just thrown one monster off his throne and we could not wait to become the next. <em> ” </em></p><p>Spinnerella slowly lifted her head so she could meet Catra's eyes. “If you had acted differently today, we would have become the monsters you were taught we were. She-Ra may have saved Etheria from Prime, but you saved it from <em> us </em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 3: Spire Encampment</p><p>Edge of Whispering Wood</p><p>Dawn</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “Tell me, Little Sister, was it worth it?” asked Prime’s gentle, velvet voice. Everything that made her real burned away in Prime’s light. Desperately scrabbling at the chip on her neck with her claws, Catra dug in and </em> pulled <em> . </em></p><p>Pain at the back of her neck jerked Catra awake. Her claws were sunk into the skin where the chip had been.  Something heavy held her down and she couldn’t think what it was or where she could be. The only reason she didn’t panic was that Adora’s scent was all around her. Then, she recognized the heavy thing was Adora’s head on her chest. </p><p> “<em> Are you all right?” </em> Melog mewled very softly. “ <em> You are bleeding.” </em>They lifted their head and stared at her from the nest of blankets they slept on.</p><p>Catra supposed Melog could smell the blood. She sheathed her claws to feel the fresh lacerations that throbbed and stung. Her hand came away wet. She pressed against the cuts with the end of the blanket. Their bedding was in dire need of a wash anyway.  </p><p>“I’m okay. Just...just bad dreams.” She whispered, trying to get her bearings. "I get them a lot." She relaxed into the blankets, putting her arms around her softly snoring girlfriend. The weather had changed; the air was cooler and felt damp. </p><p>The predawn peace was interrupted by the sound of soft feet creeping around outside of the tent, accompanied by small noises of things being shifted around the campsite. </p><p>Great. Now what?</p><p><em> “Stay there, Granddaughter.” </em> Melog purred, standing and stretching. “ <em> I will go see who it is.” </em>Her friend vanished from sight.</p><p>That was the second time Melog called Catra “Granddaughter”; she’d have to ask them what it meant. It sounded...nice.   </p><p>Outside, a soft voice whispered, “Good morning. I didn’t wake you did I? I brought breakfast for the Force Captain.” It was the voice of the little feline cadet. A pause and the girl giggled. “Hey, quit. You knock the tea over and Agatha will have my hide.” She didn’t actually sound worried. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Adora muttered, hearing the voice. She lifted her head from Catra’s chest. Her sleepy eyes sharpened as they met Catra’s and a soft smile bloomed across her face. “Hey, Catra,” she said. She snuggled back down into the bedding, shifting around so that her head rested on the pillow instead of the smaller woman’s chest. Tentatively, she reached out to stroke Catra’s hair.</p><p>Catra wanted to say something clever or charming, but nothing came to mind. Instead, she just melted into Adora’s touch, purring loudly. Breakfast could wait.</p><p>Adora leaned forward and brushed her lips against Catra’s, slowly trailing her hand down Catra’s back to the sensitive spot at the base of her tail. Heat pooled low in Catra’s belly as Adora skimmed her other hand gently over Catra’s hair, brushing the fur under her ears and under her chin.</p><p>Something in that light touch felt unbearably familiar. In her rare affectionate moments, Shadow Weaver liked to caress the dark blond tufts of hair that grew below her ears. It was the only way the woman ever touched Catra gently. Prime had found that memory and then the memory of Catra hacking the tufts off after she’d discovered the woman had abandoned her for Adora. Prime had loved to remind her of both.</p><p>
  <em> Prime.  </em>
</p><p>All that delicious heat turned to cold lead in her stomach. She stiffened under Adora’s hands, pulling back to stare into Adora’s eyes, looking for a tell-tale glint of green in her girlfriend’s gray-blue. Waiting for those warm, sword-callused hands to wrap around her throat as they changed to metal-tipped talons. </p><p><em> This isn't real, </em> a panicked voice within Catra’s head gibbered. <em> This </em> <b> <em>can’t</em> </b> <em> be real. Adora didn’t...she </em> <b> <em>wouldn’t</em> </b> <em> come back for me. This isn’t real. </em></p><p>Adora stared back at her, confused. “You okay?” she asked. Her voice didn’t morph into His voice. Her face didn’t splinter into shards of green light. The air stayed damp and the scent of a newly kindled fire drifted in from outside.</p><p>Melog bounded inside, their mane dark and jagged. “<em> Granddaughter?” </em> they asked, looking askance at Adora. “ <em> What has frightened you?”  </em></p><p>At the sound of her friend’s question, the icy terror of unreality drained away. The heat was back, only this time it was hot rage flooding through her. <em> Prime doesn’t get to ruin this, </em>Catra told herself fiercely. </p><p>She hitched a smile onto her face for Adora’s sake and covered the other woman’s hand with her own. “Yeah, I’m okay.” She hesitated, searching for a way to smooth over the awkwardness. She whispered into Adora’s ear,  “It’s just...I can hear people starting to wake up. And that cadet is just outside. Felina. She hears as well as I do.” Adora never questioned Catra on her superior hearing. “And...You know. I just…” she shrugged and looked away, hoping that Adora would read her as merely shy.  </p><p>Adora chuckled. “Yeah. I get it.” Her cheeks turned a little red. “We can wait until we get to somewhere with a lock on the door.” She lowered her voice even more and whispered into Catra’s ear, “And if that cadet outside can hear as well as you do...well...she’s going to be freaked out enough that we’re bunking together. Let’s not make her listen to us making out.”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s not,” Catra said to Adora, her smile feeling more genuine. To Melog she said more loudly, “We’ll be right out.” </p><p>Melog’s mane and tale smoothed out but their eyes narrowed. “<em> You do not answer my question. What has made you frightened?” </em></p><p><em> “ </em>Nope,” Catra replied, hoping they’d get the idea. “We’ll just put on some clothes and see what fresh hell the day brings.”</p><p>“Well, aren’t you chipper?” Adora grinned, jumping up. “Anyway, I’m starving.” Stretching, she reached for the clothes she wore yesterday. “Perfuma gave me a bag full of stuff last night, so we’re not stuck eating rations again.” She wrinkled her nose and discarded the shirt she had in her hand, grabbing a clean-ish (or at least less dirty) one from her bag instead. “I need to do laundry today.”</p><p>“<em> You are still avoiding my question.” </em>Melog’s tail darkened in displeasure.</p><p>“Yep,” Catra said amiably to Melog, while she pulled on her own clothes. “Why don’t you see if the cadet brought something you like?”</p><p><em> “We will discuss this later.” </em>The great cat told her firmly, before walking out, leaving Catra with the distinct impression that they were worried about her. She didn’t understand what the big deal was. So, she had a bad minute, what was the point of talking about it? She didn’t want to discuss this with anyone, even Melog. And she certainly didn’t want Adora to know that Prime was still taking up this much room in her head.</p><p><em> “I know what Prime did to you.” </em> Spinnerella’s words from last night echoed through her mind again. When the Princess had said it, Catra had feared the worst; that those things Catra had convinced herself had merely been Prime-induced nightmares to torture her had happened for real. And that everyone <em> knew </em>.</p><p>The Princess’s confession that Prime was still influencing her thinking had been unexpected and unsettling. Catra wondered if her own thinking was still being influenced. That was a spooky thought; could Prime still be sabotaging their efforts, even though he was dead and gone? Certainly, the whole drama from yesterday could have ended very badly if not for Melog’s help. And she wondered suddenly about her own reaction to the whole mess. Had the chip left traces in her head? Implanted ideas and commands that could be triggered, like old First One’s tech?</p><p>“Catra?” Adora had pulled her clothes on and stood with her arms folded and head cocked. “You okay?”</p><p>“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine.” Catra realized that she had stopped moving and had been staring off into space. “Just thinking.”</p><p>The blond woman’s eyebrows knitted together as she closed the distance between them. “Are you sure?” She reached out to take her hand. “Listen,” she said softly. “If you want to leave today, we can. We can go anywhere you want.” She leaned her forehead against Catra’s and squeezed her hands.</p><p>“What? And leave Scorpia and Sparkles to clean up this mess by themselves?” Catra smiled faintly, dragging herself away from her grim thoughts. “They’d never forgive us.” She brushed Adora’s lips with her own. “Why don’t you go see what sort of breakfast you can make from what Perfuma gave us. You could even see what Agatha sent us over. It’s probably just ration bars. I’ll be out in a minute.”</p><p>Adora shook her head. “I’m not going out there alone. I’m pretty sure Agatha would be happy to shoot me if I scare her cadets again.” </p><p>“Yeah, well, it’s your own fault. I was kind of hoping that She-Ra could avoid making an appearance while we were surrounded by a whole bunch of Horde troops.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Adora sighed, squeezing Catra’s hand before going to get her boots.  “Those cadets…” Her voice had turned pensive, “they aren’t that much younger than we were when...” she trailed off.</p><p>“When you found the sword.” Catra finished for her.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>For a moment all that old pain stood between them.</p><p>“Catra...I…” Adora began, her eyes filled with remorse.</p><p>They were <em> not </em>having this conversation right now. “Don’t.” The word came out more harshly than Catra meant it to, so she tried again. “I mean, just...Not right now. Okay? Please?”  </p><p>“Okay.” Adora’s voice was soft. “I’ll just go see if I can figure out breakfast, if...if you need a minute.” </p><p>As much as Catra didn’t want to admit it, she did need a minute. She was used to being alone and all this <em> togetherness </em> was exhausting. She felt like she hadn’t had a second to herself to process anything from the last few weeks. She nodded, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, Adora was gone.</p><hr/><p>The sound of boots against gravel made Felina jump up from where she crouched by the fire and turn around to greet the woman (<em> the Princess </em>!) who was bunking with Force Captain Catra.</p><p>“Oh! Um...hi?” her voice went squeaky with fear. She hesitated, hand half raised, knees bent, eyes wide. Every fiber of her being wanted to run. </p><p>Finally, she took a deep breath, pulling herself together and coming to attention, snapping off a sharp, inspection-quality salute.  “Ma’am. Good morning, ma’am.” </p><p>“As you were, cadet,” The woman said, returning the salute. Her voice was friendly and she smiled. </p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” Felina didn’t even try to return the smile. She went back to crouching at the fire while keeping one nervous eye on the woman who stood as though wondering what to do. After a moment, the Princess opted to head to the latrine. Felina irritably smoothed her fluffed-up tail as the woman walked away. </p><p>Melog paced over to sit next to the girl, sniffing at the different containers she’d lined up. “Agatha said you might like this,” she told the creature, pouring a little of the white stuff Agatha bought from some civilians into a flat metal bowl. The Cadet Commander had given most of it to the little kids this morning, but she’d sent the rest of it over with Felina for the Force Captain and her friends.  </p><p>The little “mrrop” noise that Melog made before neatly licking it all up sounded appreciative. Felina wasn’t entirely sure the creature needed to eat, but maybe they were eating just for enjoyment.</p><p>The woman came back just then. Melog licked Felina’s face and, to her dismay, trotted back into the tent, leaving Felina alone with the Princess. The cadet reminded herself that this woman was no longer supposed to be the enemy. The Rebel girl Felina made friends with last night, Frosta, seemed to know her personally. Frosta said that Adora only became She Ra because she was scared for Catra.</p><p>That seemed pretty fucked up, if you asked Felina, but it wasn’t her business to question who the Force Captain was bunking with. </p><p>Steeling herself, Felina walked up to the Princess who was starting to sift around in the various bags of food. “Ma’am?” she said, with as much courtesy as she could muster. “Agatha sent me over with tea and breakfast for the Force Captain. And for you and Melog. Would you like me to pour you some?”</p><p>“That’s nice. Thank you.” The Princess smiled and sat down on the ground. Felina carefully poured the prepared tea and handed her a steaming hot cup. “Oh. This is good!” the woman exclaimed, surprised. “Where did you find milk and honey?”</p><p>“Is that what you call it?” asked Felina. “Last night, Agatha found some farmers who brought carts of things to trade. I guess we’re not far from some of the Rebel settlements. She told me to put it in the tea because it makes it better. I’ve never had it like that, but she said that’s the way they used to make it when she was young.”</p><p>“So…” the woman asked, sounding awkward. “Have you always been in Agatha’s squad?”</p><p>Felina nodded, stiffly. “My folks were both infantry.”</p><p>“Were?” </p><p>“My father was killed when I was little.” <em> By a Princess, </em> she didn’t add. “I don’t remember him much. ” She shrugged, trying to pretend the questions didn’t bother her, but her treacherous tail lashed with agitation. “I’m assigned to Agatha’s cadre when my mom is deployed. You know how it is.” </p><p>The woman didn’t seem like she did, because she asked, “where’s your mom, now?”</p><p> “I haven’t seen my mom since before Prime came. She was part of the Final Assault on the Rebels.” Felina tried to keep her voice even. “Agatha asked to be notified if she or anyone from her unit checks in. Right now she’s just listed as missing.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”  The Princess stared into her tea. </p><p>The girl clenched her teeth and shook her head. “Yeah, whatever,” she muttered to herself.</p><p>“Hey, Felina.” Catra and Melog finally came out of the tent.</p><p>“Force Captain.” Felina jumped up again to give the Force Captain her best salute. “Cadet Commander Agatha sent me over. I brought breakfast and she said I should ask if you need anything done, y’know like...like laundry.” She hadn’t been trying to overhear but the blonde woman was loud and their clothes were in almost as bad a shape as Felina’s.</p><p>Catra smiled, showing a fang. “Yeah? That’s nice of her, but I don’t usually need an aid in the field. I mean, I figured your whole squad was ready for some lazing around in the sun.”</p><p>Felina’s cheeks turned red. She’d been hoping that Catra would just accept being sent someone to do her camp chores was just her due as an officer and not question it. Unfortunately, now that she’d been asked, she had to answer. “Yes, ma’am. But, I’m on punishment," she admitted.</p><p>Catra’s eyes narrowed and her tail fluffed a little bit. “Seriously?” she growled. “What for?”</p><p>Felina shrank into herself. “We...Lee, Mike and I...we violated your orders, Force Captain,” she whispered. “Agatha was really mad. So, when I got up this morning, she read me the riot act and said I was on punishment for the rest of the day. She said I should report to you to see if you needed anything done around camp. If you don’t, I’m supposed to report to Scorpia.”</p><p>The Princess looked at Catra in confusion. “What orders?”</p><p>“The orders that no one armed with anything less than an energy weapon should even <em>think</em> about taking on a Princess. <em>Especially </em>She-Ra.” Catra supplied with an irritable sigh. She crossed her arms against her chest and she looked down at the cadet with an indecipherable frown. “She’s right, you know. I didn’t think about it last night. Where are the other two, then?”</p><p>“Lee’s got watch duty for the whole cadre and Mike’s already helping Force Captain Scorpia.”</p><p>“Why did Agatha send you to me?”</p><p>Felina hung her head and mumbled, "Because I went after She-Ra.”</p><p>“I didn’t hear you, cadet. What?”</p><p>“Because I tried to take on She Ra without even a sharp stick.” Felina’s chin went up in defiance, suddenly. She’d tried to make Agatha see sense, but no luck. Maybe Catra would understand. “But...but Force Captain! You were down! And that Princess just came out of nowhere! What else were we supposed to do?” she demanded. “Run away like <em> cowards </em>?”</p><p>“That’s enough! You <em> know </em> what you were supposed to do!” Catra replied, harshly, her ears going back. “Your commander had an energy rifle. You should have gotten behind her like your squadmates did.”  She paused and took a deep breath, her mouth hardening. “But you...You just <em> had </em> to go play the hero, didn't you?"</p><p>The other woman interrupted. “Catra...I’m sure that...” she began as if trying to deflect her ire. Felina’s cheeks burned now. Bad enough that the Princess was witnessing this dressing down; Felina did not need anyone thinking she was too weak to take the consequences of her actions.</p><p>Melog bumped their head against the blond woman’s knee, cutting her off. It shook its head in a clear, “mind your own business” gesture and then slunk over to stand beside Catra.</p><p>“Cadet...do you know why I gave that order?” Now, Catra’s voice dropped to a silky undertone. </p><p>Felina shook her head, her eyes wide as she quailed under Catra’s stern gaze.</p><p>“Because I was <em> tired </em>of watching Hordak and Shadow Weaver throw soldiers away,” the Force Captain gritted. “I swore we were never going to have the kind of casualties we saw at Bright Moon.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” It had been easy to dismiss Agatha’s scoldings as just the old woman being overprotective. It was hard to do the same with Catra; everyone knew she focused on <em> results </em>.</p><p>Something sad that the girl could only interpret as <em> disappointment </em> flitted through the Force Captain’s bi-colored eyes. Felina looked down at her feet and her mouth twisted as she held back tears.  </p><p>Catra sighed and brushed both her hands through her short hair, then she reached towards Felina. </p><p>The cadet saw the movement in her periphery and set her teeth so she wouldn’t flinch.  It wouldn’t be the first time one of her commanders gave her a slap on the ear and she figured she deserved it for mouthing off. </p><p>Catra completed the gesture by putting her hand on Felina’s shoulder. “Look….In a couple of years, you’re going to be one of the best, I can tell. We can’t afford to lose you or your squadmates. Agatha knows that. I bet you scared the snot out of her.” </p><p><em> One of the best? </em> Felina dared to look back up. </p><p>Catra was smiling slightly, her hand still on Felina’s shoulder. “So, as it happens, we have stacks of laundry to do. But first, I’m hungry. Did you get fed?” </p><p>“Agatha gave me half rations this morning...Well, she said it was half, but she gave everyone else double rations, so I got half of what they got.” </p><p>The creature standing beside her commented to Catra in a series of mews and purrs. The woman nodded at them in agreement. “All right,” she said to Felina, “Are you still hungry?” She jerked her head in the direction of the supplies Felina had set by the campfire. “You can come sit with us and eat some more.”</p><p>“Oh! Yes, ma’am!” Felina wasn’t that hungry, but there was no way she’d turn down that offer.</p><p>“You should try this tea the cadet brought.” The Princess said when Catra sat down next to her. “It’s good.”</p><p>Felina jumped to pour, handing the hot drink to Catra who sniffed it, her eyebrows knitting. “This is the tea Scorpia makes,” she said. “She told me it was an old family thing, or something?”</p><p>Felina nodded. “Yes, ma’am. Agatha is Scorpia’s grandfather’s sister. She told me.”</p><p>The Princess looked startled, “Wait. Wasn’t Scorpia’s grandfather the king before Hordak came?”</p><p>Felina shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess so.”</p><p>“We should talk to Glimmer about this,” The Princess said slowly. “If Scorpia is the Fright Zone’s Princess, I think that makes Agatha the Queen of the Fright Zone.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first meeting of the Etherian Committee for Truth and Reconciliation begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You got quiet,” Catra said to Adora after sending Felina to go find Agatha. “And you hardly ate anything. Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora hadn’t moved from her spot near the fire. “I’m okay,” she said automatically, pouring herself another cup of Agatha’s tea and adding milk. Now she sat staring at the cloudy formations the milk made in the tea and felt Catra’s concerned eyes on her. Melog pressed their soothing warmth into her side; she put her hand on their head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are such a shitty liar. Does it work with Sparkles and Arrow Boy?” Catra sighed and took a seat on her other side. “So, are you going to tell me what’s up, or should I just guess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing her eyes, Adora wished she wasn’t so adept at reading the feline girl’s body language. The cadet had put on her best game face, but Adora hadn’t missed the way Felina tiptoed around like she was a snake that might bite any second. “I guess it was upsetting that she was so scared of me.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you expect?” Catra’s voice was matter-of-fact rather than scornful, and Adora was grateful for that. “Seriously, come on, the Princesses have been the enemy her whole life.” Her tone softened, and she draped the end of her tail over Adora’s forearm reassuringly. “She’ll get over it. They all will.” When Adora didn’t reply, Catra elbowed her in the side. “Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora opened her eyes, and Catra smiled impishly. “Eat something, dummy.” She held out one of the fruits Perfuma gave them. “Moping isn’t going to fix anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora took a drink of her tea and a couple of bites of the fruit. “I know. I just…” The lump in her throat and the knot in her stomach made it hard to choke it down, even though it was one of her favorites. “I’m just not used to seeing people scared of me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s more my thing.” Catra looked away, and her ears went back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a minute, Adora bumped her shoulder against Catra’s. “You were good with her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra shifted uncomfortably, her cheeks going red, but she smiled a little. “It’s not a big deal.  Anyway, finish that. I told Felina to ask Agatha if she’d meet with Scorpia, Sparkles, and us. We should figure out how we’re going to approach this mess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glimmer and Bow said they’d meet us here as soon as they woke up.” Adora took another sip of tea. “I had no idea that Scorpia had any family left. She never mentioned it to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra shook her head. “Me neither. I wonder if they covered that in Force Captain orientation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait…” Adora turned to stare at her, her jaw-dropping in surprise. “There’s an orientation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra smirked. “So, Shadow Weaver didn’t tell you about it either?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." It occurred to Adora how little contact she had with anyone other than their small squad and Shadow Weaver's hand-picked instructors. Thinking about Agatha and the cadets, she said, “do you ever get the feeling that being raised by Shadow Weaver sucked even by Fright Zone standards? Shadow Weaver probably would have thrown a fit at us for</span>
  <em>
    <span> not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going after a Princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The old hag gave </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> a hard enough time for not bringing you back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra’s mutter was low enough that Adora didn’t think she was supposed to hear that. Nevertheless, she felt like it needed an answer. “Catra...I…” She just didn’t have one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we not talk about it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melog stood up and moved to sit next to Catra. They said something that made Catra’s ears go back. “Fine. We’ll talk,” she replied to them with an eye roll. “Just not today, okay? I’m pretty sure we have more important things to worry about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They probably did have more important things to worry about, but Adora wished they didn’t. All she wanted to do was talk about the last three days--the last three </span>
  <em>
    <span>years.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But Catra was right. It wasn’t fair to leave everything up to Glimmer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look who’s up.” Catra nudged Adora and pointed. Mermista walked towards them from the direction of the middle of the camp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She looks rough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra sniggered behind her hand. “I thought ‘green around the gills’ was just a metaphor. And she’s staggering like Shadow Weaver first thing in the morning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s it going, Mermista?” Adora called out, concerned. The Water Princess looked bad; dark circles underlined her eyes, and her tanned face did indeed have a greenish, sallow cast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman groaned and flopped down onto her back, on the ground next to Adora. “Seahawk found some rum last night and we split the bottle. I don’t remember much after that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“According to Netossa, you were singing sea shanties,” Catra said with equal parts amusement and malice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh gods,” Mermista moaned, covering her face with one arm, possibly to block out the light. “I did, didn’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want something to eat?” Adora asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mermista shook her head, then sat up, looking alarmed. She unceremoniously threw up into the grass. “Someone, please do me a favor and just kill me now,” she begged when she was done, clutching her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go back to bed?” Adora asked gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t,” whined Mermista. “Glimmer wants me at some stupid meeting. She told me yesterday to meet her here, and if I don’t show, she’d just come to find me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sparkles doesn’t fight fair.” Catra shook her head and poured out the last of the tea. “Here, Agatha sent it over. It’s the tea Scorpia makes. It’s supposed to be soothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mermista looked at the proffered cup as though it might explode before gingerly accepting it. “Thanks,” she muttered. “And...listen...I’m sorry about what happened yesterday. I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Catra interrupted quickly. “Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mermista stared at Catra and was silent for a minute. “Okay,” she finally said, “but if you do want to talk about...well anything…” her eyes shifted to Adora and gave her an unreadable look, “you know where to find me.” She drank her tea and gave the cup back, then she laid back down in the grass with her arm across her eyes.  “Just wake me up when the others get here. Assuming I survive. Which, if I’m lucky, I won’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’ll live. You just won’t like it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh. Whatever, Cat-Princess,” Mermista groused without any real heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is that supposed to mean?” Catra whispered to Adora, looking nonplussed.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The old woman paced back and forth on the perimeter of their little campsite. Agatha told the children that she would take morning watch because her joints were stiff and her bones needed to stretch, but she didn’t pretend to herself that she was doing anything but watching for one of her Senior Cadets. She checked her timekeeper every so often, not liking how long it was taking the girl to come back. A lecture or a cuff on the ear took no time, and if she’d been assigned chores, Felina would check-in before she got started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had seen no choice this morning but to send the girl to Catra for discipline. According to the report Agatha wrote (just in case someone asked for it), Mike and Lee had frozen from inexperience. A lie, of course, but not the first one Agatha had told in her reports. Over the years, Agatha had taken great lengths to make certain her cadets </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> got referred to Shadow Weaver. In this case, she did what had saved more than one cadet from Shadow Weaver’s claws; she referred them for extra training with Scorpia. Her niece loved to train the cadets and Agatha had always made sure to tell Shadow Weaver what a harsh commander and cruel taskmaster Scorpia was. <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Felina had violated a primary standing order</span>
  <em>
    <span> right in front</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the Force Captain in a way that allowed no interpretation. Catra’s seeming restraint in front of the people who gathered to watch the children at play was a hopeful sign, but everyone knew Catra expected obedience as much as Hordak or Shadow Weaver. All Agatha could do was pray to the old Scorpion gods that Catra was as fond of the cat-child as she appeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agatha’s heart nearly stopped when she saw Felina racing towards her on all fours as if a battalion of clones were behind her. The girl skidded to a stop, jumping up to salute her. “Report, Felina!” the cadet commander barked, her nerves raw. The child sported no obvious injuries and Agatha relaxed marginally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am! Force Captain Catra sent me to tell you that she’s requesting your presence at a meeting with the Princesses.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What? Why? What else did she say?” the old woman demanded. “What were her exact words?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felina blinked, thinking hard. “That blonde woman...the one who turns into a Princess...she was there, and she got really excited when I told her you were related to Force Captain Scorpia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agatha sat down slowly on a big rock and handed her clipboard off to the cadet. That was probably the last thing she could have imagined hearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They want to meet with you and Scorpia and...and Queen Glimmer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Queen of the Princesses?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am. I think so, anyway.” Felina’s eyes were wide, staring at Agatha as if she’d never seen her before. “Catra’s exact words were, ‘tell Cadet Commander Agatha I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>requesting</span>
  </em>
  <span> a meeting with her.’ She said I should tell you that they’re meeting in the big tent at noon. And that Scorpia would be there too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agatha wondered what sort of calamity she called down on herself by admitting to the cadets who she was. Since Prime’s invasion, the usual stories to comfort these children of soldiers didn’t work. The erstwhile royal princess reached back in her memory, recalling the last days of the Scorpian Kingdom and telling the stories of how they survived. She couldn’t regret it, not when those stories had gotten them through so many cold, hungry nights, but she dreaded the consequences now. She couldn’t imagine that this meeting would yield any good outcome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make me some tea, Felina,” she said, hiding her distress. “Did the Force Captain assign you any duties?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am. I’m supposed to do their laundry. I was just going to get water to start.” Felina paused, and her tail and ears dropped as she went on in a slightly more subdued voice, “I kinda got yelled at for yesterday.” Then her ears came back up. “But, then she said that Mike, Lee, and I were going to be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>in a couple of years!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agatha nearly smiled from relief. At least Felina was all right. “How much laundry is there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finish it before noon. I want you to come with me. Go find Lee and Mike. They’re coming too. Tell them to tidy themselves up. Tell Tsion and Amr that they’re in charge of the little ones while we’re gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Precisely at noon, according to her timekeeper, Agatha and the three cadets marched into the tent. The old woman instructed Mike, who was the tallest, to follow her while Felina and Lee flanked in the formation of the Royal Scorpian Guard. If they were going to pull the old titles up, she could play along. She chose these three because they had shown themselves to be the only ones of the children not overwhelmingly terrified of the Princesses. <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like the previous morning, the few people there were seated around a long table. But this time, the Horde was represented by Scorpia and Catra. She relaxed slightly at the friendly smiles they both gave her. The man wasn’t there, but the other women from the prior day's group were, as was the blonde woman who turned into She Ra and the dark-haired girl who’d played with the cadets on the previous afternoon. One empty chair was placed between Scorpia and Catra. At the head of the table, a short woman with lavender and pink hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agatha?” Scorpia said, standing up, her smile huge. “Wow. Thank you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> for coming.” She strode over and hugged Agatha then took her by the pincer to lead her to the group. “I know you’ve met everyone sort of, but do you want me to introduce them? Anyway, this is…” She rattled off a list of titles and names as she pointed to each person. Agatha took none of them in but nodded curtly to each one until Scorpia got to the head of the table. “And this is Queen Glimmer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of Brightmoon?” Agatha stopped Scorpia, with a sharp gesture of her pincer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young woman rose, extending her hand, “Yes, I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I met your mother once,” Agatha said sharply, not taking the invitation to shake the Queen’s hand. “When I was their age.” She waved her claw at her three senior cadets behind her.  She was so agitated that her tail shook behind her as she spoke. “My brother sent me to Bright Moon to beg for her help when Hordak’s bots destroyed our defenses and our farmland. We had lost most of our soldiers and my people were starving.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpia's pincer came up to rest on Agatha's shoulder. "Hey, Agatha..." she said softly, trying to soothe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agatha shook her niece off and stepped forward, towering over Queen Glimmer. "Do you know what she told me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young queen took a step back, her eyes huge and she shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That we should acquiesce to Hordak’s demands. For the sake of our </span>
  <em>
    <span>people.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She glared around at the other young women’s shocked faces. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> advised my family to trade our lands and our Runestone for our lives.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lifetime of anger rose up in Agatha’s chest and she lost any semblance of caution as a red mist seemed to cover her vision.  “She. Was. A. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Coward</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>